LOVE ME OR MY BODY?
by My beauty jeje
Summary: New Story, remake. CHAP 6 IS UP! Jaejoong yang selama dua tahun telah menjalin cinta dengan seorang Jung Yunho tiba-tiba merasa hanya dimanfaatkan sebagai pemuas nafsunya saja dan berniat mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Apakah Yunho akan menerima keputusan Jaejoong. A YUNJAE fanfiction. Warning inside, typos, DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : I wish I could have all the characters, but they belong to themselves

Rate : **M( NC 21) not for underage chilren!**

Genre : Romance, drama

**Warning :** NC 21, HARDCORE SEX, BL, YAOI, BAHASA TIDAK BAKU, TYPOS, OOC

**CAST** : Jung Yunho X Kim Jaejoong

Park Yoochun X Kim Junsu

Shim Changmin

.

.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**Summary**

_Jaejoong yang selama dua tahun telah menjalin cinta dengan seorang Jung Yunho tiba-tiba merasa hanya dimanfaatkan sebagai pemuas nafsunya saja dan berniat mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Apakah Yunho akan menerima keputusan Jaejoong?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**LOVE ME OR MY BODY?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Junsu ya, sssttt...kau diam-diam saja, jangan katakan apapun jika beruang itu mencariku!"

"Wae hyung?'

"Lakukan saja jika kau masih menyayangiku"

"Hyung semakin membuatku tak mengerti saja, lagian ngapain hyung sembunyi disana? pantat hyung kelihatan, eung kyang..kyang...!"

"Yah tutup mulutmu lumba-lumba!"

Tawa khas lumba-lumba terdengar membahana seantero ruangan kosong yang dihuni hanya oleh dua makhluk tadi. Kim Jaejoong yang baru saja masuk kedalam kelas kosong yang hanya dihuni Kim Junsu lantaran memang saat itu murid-murid Toho School tempat kedua makhluk tersebut bersekolah telah meninggalkan sekolah sejak 15 menit yang lalu setelah bel pulang berbunyi.

Kim Junsu masih berada dikelasnya yaitu kelas 10 C lantaran ia akan mengikuti kegiatan ekskul sepakbola, dan tengah beriap-siap menuju lapangan bola sekolah tatkala sicantik Kim Jaejoong sepupunya yang tergopoh-gopoh seperti dikejar setan masuk kedalam kelas sunyi tersebut dan langsung masuk kebawah kolong salah satu meja disana.

"Biar kutebak, pasti hyung sedang kesal dengan Yunho hyung lagi ya?"

"Ani"

"Lalu mengapa hyung bersikap aneh begini? mengapa hyung tadi mengatakan jika beruang itu mencari hyung? setahuku hyung hanya mempunyai satu beruang peliharaan, eung kyang...kyang!"

"Yah diam kau!"

**BRAKK!**

"Junsu ya!"

"Y-yunho hyung..."

Mendadak tawa lumba-lumba Junsu berhenti saat pintu kelas tebuka dengan kasarnya. Sedang si namja cantik yang mendengar suara familiar ditelinganya langsung menyembunyikan tubuh mungilnya dikolong meja tempatnya berada sejak tadi. Keringat dingin menetes didahinya yang ditutupi helaian rambut hitam pekatnya. Wajah putih mulus itupun bertambah putih, hampir seputih kapas karena pucat.

"Mana si kitty-ku?"

"Yah hyung, mana kutahu...memangnya kenapa hyung?" Jawab Junsu mencoba menyembunyikan getaran suaranya, ia tidak mau mengambil resiko jika ketahuan berbohong oleh siberuang ganas ini. Dilhatnya dengan sudut matanya Jaejoong yang tengah berkeringat dingin ketakutan dibawah kolong meja tak jauh darinya, dilihatnya bibir merah itu komat-kamit berdoa agar siberuang tidak mendapatinya disana.

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu, hmm?" Perlahan beruang yang mempunyai sorot mata tajam itu mendekati Junsu yang tengah duduk diatas mejanya.

"N-ne H-hyung, e-eung...k-kyang...k-kyang..."

"Jinjja? kenapa suara ketawamu aneh begitu, hmm?"

"J-jinja hyung, ehehe...lagi sariawan h-hyung..."

Junsu semakin salah tingkah saat perlahan demi perlahan tubuh kekar itu semakin mendekatinya, dan tentu saja juga semakin mendekat ketempat Jaejoong bersembunyi.

**Tap...tap...tap...**

Jaejoong semakin memucat saat wajah putih mulusnya tepat berada didepan sepatu hitam mengkilat milik sang kekasih beruang. Kekasih? yah, siapa yang tak tahu Jung Yunho namja tertampan dan terkaya disekolah mereka. Putra sulung dari dua beradik yang memiliki satu adik namja bernama Jung Changmin. Keluarga Jung pemilik puluhan perusahaan raksasa di Korea dan juga pemilik Toho school tempat mereka menuntut ilmu saat ini.

Jung Yunho terkenal dengan sifatnya yang semena-mena, playboy cap beruang, dan ditakuti oleh siapa saja. Siswa kelas 12 itu bisa dikatakan dapat melakukan apapun keinginannya, termasuk bergonta-ganti pacar, sebut saja, si pirang Jessica, Si montok Seulgi, si cantik Ahra, si seksi Tiffany, dan banyak lagi yeoja top sekolah itu sudah merasakan menjadi pendamping namja berbibir seksi itu, bukan hanya mendampingi, mereka semua telah menjadi pemuas nafsu beruang ganas itu. Tentu saja dengan kerelaan hati mereka menyerahkan diri kepada sang beruang.

Namun itu dulu, dua tahun yang lalu sebelum ia bertemu dengan seorang kim Jaejoong. Saat itu Yunho yang masih berstatus sebagai kekasih dari Go Ahra, yeoja lembut namun memiliki sifat liar tak ubahnya seperti bitch saat melayani nafsu sang beruang, melihat untuk pertama kalinya saat sang 'kitty' berbaris rapi dengan murid-murid baru lainnya dihari pertama sicantik menginjakkan kaki disekolah itu.

Big doe eyes, bibir chery merekah, hidung mancung runcing, tutur kata halus, tidak lupa kulit putih mulus bak pualam dari jidat sampai telapak kaki. Jung Yunho sampai tak mempedulikan jika makhluk itu berjenis kelamin sama dengannya, yaitu namja.

_"Aku tak peduli kau itu namja, toh kau juga memiliki lubang untuk kumasuki kan?"_

Itulah kalimat yang sukses membuat Jaejoong bergidik ngeri saat pertama kali Yunho menyatakan keinginannya untuk menjadikan Jaejoong sebagai kekasih. Berbagai alasan yang Jaejoong kemukakan agar Yunho mengurungkan niatnya. Namun semuanya sia-sia. Tepat hari ketiga keberadaannya di sekolah itu, Yunho telah berkoar-koar diseluruh sekolah jika Kim Jaejoong adalah miliknya, termasuk menulis pengumuman di Majalah Dinding, radio sekolah, dan diseluruh papan tulis yang ada disekolah mereka.

Dan tepat seminggu setelah resmi menjadi kekasih sang beruang, dengan tipu daya sang beruang dibantu dengan obat perangsang yang diam-diam ditambahkan diminumannya, Jaejoong menyerahkan bulat-bulat kesuciannya kepada Jung Yunho yang tersenyum puas setelah menghabiskan malam yang panas bersama sang Kitty, panggilan sayangnya selain 'boo' kepada Jaejoong yang saat itu menangis pilu meratapi dirinya yang sudah tidak virgin lagi.

Semenjak itu, sex adalah prioritas utama seorang Jung Yunho disaat berduaan bersama sang kekasih. Jaejoong selalu termakan bujuk rayunya karena benda-benda mahal pemberian kekasih kaya rayanya itu. Bila menolak, mudah saja, Yunho akan mencekokinya dengan obat perangsang, yang berakhir keduanya membolos sekolah oleh karena semalaman melakukan sex tanpa henti, bahkan dapat dipastikan Jaejoong tak akan bisa berjalan selama tiga hari kedepan.

Sebenarnya sudah lama Jaejoong ingin memberontak, namun ketakutannya akan siberuang sangatlah besar. Sampai sekarang Jaejoong beranggapan jika ia hanyalah sebagai pemuas nafsu seorang jung Yunho saja. Bila menginginkan dirinya, beruang mesum itu tak akan melihat waktu dan tempat. Terhitung sudah berapa kali mereka melakukannya di Sekolah, diruang Osis, diruang UKS, di gudang, di ruang olahraga, diperpustakaan, bahkan diruang kepala sekolahpun sudah mereka cicipi. kalau bercinta dikelas, itu sudah makanan sehari-hari YunJae, Yunho akan mendatangi kelas Jaejoong dan seenaknya saja 'menyerang' namja cantik yang malang itu. Itu disebabkan karena Yunho orang yang berkuasa disekolah itu, tak ada yang berani menolak keinginannya.

Dan mungkin hari ini adalah puncak kejenuhan Jaejoong. Ia sudah bosan menjadi pelampiasan nafsu bejat kekasihnya setiap hari. Sehingga begitu bel pulang ia langsung melesat keluar kelasnya sebelum si beruang menemukan keberadaannya dan menuntut servis dari tubuh putih mulusnya.

Hingga disinilah Jaejoong berada, didalam kelas Junsu tepatnya dibawah salah satu meja dengan keringat dingin menetes didahinya. Tentu saja ia sangat ketakutan, mengingat tubuh besar beruang itu berada tepat didepan meja tempatnya bersembunyi. Dan memang sepertinya dewi keberuntungan belum berpihak kepada Jaejoong hari ini karena...

**BRAAAKKK!**

"Kuhitung sampai sepuluh, kalau kau tidak keluar juga akan kupastikan temanmu ini menjadi bebek panggang!"

**Gleg~**

Junsu hanya dapat menelan salivanya saat Yunho dengan semena-menanya menendang barisan meja tempatnya berada, sehingga posisinya menjadi bergeser. Dan mulailah bibir hati itu menghitung layaknya seperti akan mengeksekusi mati seekor bebek.

"Hana, dul, set, net...YOL!"

"KYAA! Jae hyung keluarlah, aku tak mau menjadi bebek panggang, hueee" teriak Junsu histeris, kecemasan tampak sekali diwajah imutnya yang telah dipenuhi keringat dingin. Jung Yunho adalah namja yang paling ditakuti diseluruh sekolah.

"Nah dengarlah my kitty...sebentar lagi juga aku mengetahui keberadaanmu. Hukuman jika aku yang menemukanmu akan berbeda jika kau yang meyerahkan dirimu sendiri, tentu saja akan lebih ringan jika kau keluar sebelum aku yang menemukanmu"

_Satu detik..._

_Dua detik..._

_15 detik..._

"Arraso, sepertinya kau sendiri yang menginginkan hukuman yang lebih berat eoh?" Bibir hati itu tampak menunjukkan evil smirknya, dan...

**BRAKKKKK!**

Kembali kaki dengan sepatu berheel tebal itu menghantam meja. Kali ini yang menjadi sasarannya adalah meja yang berada dibelakangnya, yaitu meja tempat Jaejoong berada. Meja malang itu terguling seketika setelah dihantam tenaga full power milik Jung Yunho barusan. Akibat hentakan kaki panjang itu dan tergulingnya meja tersebut menyebabkan tereksposnya sicantik yang tengah meringkuk ketakutan dibawah meja yang sudah terguling dengan tidak elitnya.

Tubuh mungil itu dengan sekali hentakan telah dicekal erat oleh namja tampan bermata musang yang tengah menatapnya tajam penuh dengan kemesuman.

"Jung Jaejoong my kitty, apa maksudmu menghindar dariku heh?" Ucap bibir hati itu penuh dengan penekanan dan seenaknya mengganti marga Kim Jaejoong. Tubuh kurus itu dikuncinya erat agar tidak bisa keman-mana lagi.

"Aniya Yun, Joongie tidak menghindar kok, hanya saja Joongie setiap hari selalu saja ada tugas kelompok, se..."

"Tugas kelompok katamu heh? lalu apa maksudnya kau bersembunyi di toilet, lalu kemarin lusa kau pura-pura pingsan, kemudian mendadak menghilang dan orang-orang melihatmu diruang UKS seharian, APA ITU NAMANYA BUKAN MENGHINDAR HAH?"

"M-Mian Yunh, J-Joongie...hiks mianhe" Dan bibir cherry itu mulai mengeluarkan tangisan ketakutannya. Satu-satunya hal yang paling ditakutinya didunia ini adalah jika melihat kekasih manly-nya itu sudah terbakar emosinya. Ia tak segan-segan akan melakukan apa saja yang dianggapnya dapat melampiaskan kemarahannya.

"Buka bajumu sekarang"

"Yunnie"

"Kau sendiri yang menentukan hukumanmu kan?"

"T-tapi Yun ini dikelas Junsu..."

"KYAAA, aku keluar...kalian teruskan saja kegiatan kalian, aku tak peduli!"

Si lumba-lumba itu pun berlari terbirit-birit demi mencium gelagat yadong dari pasangan yang terkenal mesum seantero sekolah mereka.

Bibir hati itu kembali tersenyum mesum.

"Kau mau membuka sendiri bajumu, atau aku yang membukanya, hmm?"

"Yunnie, kita cari tempat lain saja, Joongie tidak mau melakukannya disini" Bibir cherry itu mengerucut kesal.

"Apa bedanya boo? kitakan sudah mencicipi seluruh ruang disekolah ini eoh?"

"Tapi tak pernah didalam kelas orang lain"

"Kalau begitu ini akan menjadi pertama kalinya untuk kita"

"Yunniee...aahhh, mmhhh"

"Aku tak sabar lagi untuk menghabisimu disini Joongie kitty, mmhhhh"

"Yunnhhh, aahhhh"

Dan tubuh mungil itupun telah berpindah kesalah satu meja didalam kelas kosong tersebut. Tanpa ada rasa was-was Yunho sepertinya telah bersiap melakukan tindakan yadong kepada Kitty-nya didalam kelas kosong itu.

Bibir hati itu dengan seenaknya telah meraup cherry merah Jaejoong dengan rakusnya membuat Jaejoong tak dapat berbuat apa-apa akibat tubuhnya yang dicengkeram kuat oleh tangan besar si beruang yang telah menampakkan aura hitamnya.

Dan mulailah tubuh mungil putih mulus Kim Jaejoong dinikmati oleh sang kekasih. Dengan penuh kepasrahan Jaejoong yang tak dapat menolak nafsu birahi sang kekasih bila sedang menginginkannya, ia hanya memejamkan kedua mata indahnya saja. Namun mungkin memang hari itu Jaejoong tengah mengalami titik terjenuhnya maka tanpa diduga-duga dengan gerak refleksnya ia menggerakkan lututnya sekuat tenaga kearah selangkangan Yunho yang tengah berusaha membuka satu persatu kancing dibaju seragamnya, dan...

**Bughhh!**

"AArggghhh...Joongie ah, a-pa yang kau lakukanhh, aarrggghhh"

Erangan keras lolos dari bibir hati itu saat dirasanya benda keras yang ternyata dengkul Jaejoong yang nota bene hanya terdiri dari dari tulang yang keras itu telah mendarat dengan mulus pada benda kebanggaannya yang berada diselangkangannya.

Jaejoong yang melihat korbannya tertunduk-tunduk mengerang kesakitan memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk segera ambil langkah seribu dari kelas kosong itu guna menyelamatkan dirinya.

Namun kembali lagi kepada fakta bahwa hari itu bukanlah hari keberuntungan seorang Kim Jaejoong aka Joongie kitty, karena baru saja akan menyelamatkan dirinya, tas selempangnya dengan tidak elit malah nyangkut disalah satu kursi yang berada dikelas tersebut, hal itu dipergunakan dengan sebaiknya oleh Jung Yunho untuk segera menahan tubuh kurus tak berdayanya.

"M-Mianhe Yunnie ah..."

Tak ada yang dapat dilakukan si kitty itu selain hanya meminta maaf. Bahkan ia tak berani membayangkan hukuman apa yang akan diterimanya. Tubuh kurus itu kini berada dalam cengkraman kuat sang beruang takut jika sasarannya terlepas lagi.

"Joongie nappeun eoh? kau harus bertanggung jawab atas apa yang sudah kau lakukan terhadap adik kecilku ini!" Mata musang itu nanar menatap wajah cantik dalam cengkramannya.

"AARRGGGHHH, Appo Yunhh..."

.

.

.

**tebece or delete?**

**.**

**.**

Masih ingat dengan ff ini? ya, ff yang pernah saya publish dengan memakai pen name saya yang lain yang pernah menimbulkan pro dan kontra karena saya memasukkan indikasi threesome kedalam warningnya meski jalan ceritanya belum sama sekali ke tahap threesome itu sendiri.

Setelah mencari jalan tengah dengan menghapusnya saya berpikir kembali untuk memposting ff ini dengan segala pertimbangan yang ada dengan menghilangkankan unsur threesome-nya dan merubah sedikit alur ceritanya agar bahasanya sedikit lebih bisa diterima, dan mungkin akan ada perubahan karakter seiring berjalannya cerita.

So, what do you think? jika ingin saya meneruskan ff gaje dan yadong ini berikanlah opini readers semua dalam bentuk review, jika-pun tidak ada yang menginginkan saya melanjutkannya, dengan senang hati ff ini akan kembali saya hapus, jeongmal gomawo...

*deep bow*


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : I wish I could have all the characters, but they belong to themselves

Rate : **M( NC 21) bukan bacaan anak dibawah umur**

Genre : Romance, drama

**Warning :** NC 21, HARDCORE SEX, BL, YAOI, BAHASA TIDAK BAKU, TYPOS, OOC, dimohon daripada ngebash ga ada kerjaan lebih baik ga usah baca, ga usah menghina di sosial media!

**CAST** : Jung Yunho X Kim Jaejoong

Shim Changmin X Kim Jaejoong

Park Yoochun

Kim Junsu

other cast

.

.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**Sebelum terlambat, yang ga suka alur cerita dan pairingnya cepat-cepat klik back, ini lapak saya dari pada sesak nafas lebih baik tinggalkan secepatnya. yang baca tetep...review dong :)**

**NOTE!**

_"I'M NOT MYSELF WHEN I'M WRITING" JADI JANGAN HUBUNGKAN ALUR CERITA INI DENGAN SIFAT PRIBADI SAYA :)_

**Summary**

_Jaejoong yang selama dua tahun telah menjalin cinta dengan seorang Jung Yunho tiba-tiba merasa hanya dimanfaatkan sebagai pemuas nafsunya saja dan berniat mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Apakah Yunho akan menerima keputusan Jaejoong?_

_._

**_Chap sebelumnya_**

_Namun kembali lagi kepada fakta bahwa hari itu bukanlah hari keberuntungan seorang Kim Jaejoong aka Joongie kitty, karena baru saja akan menyelamatkan dirinya, tas selempangnya dengan tidak elit malah nyangkut disalah satu kursi yang berada dikelas tersebut. Hal itu dipergunakan dengan sebaiknya oleh Jung Yunho untuk segera menahan tubuh kurus tak berdayanya._

_"M-Mianhe Yunnie ah..."_

_Tak ada yang dapat dilakukan si kitty itu selain hanya meminta maaf. Bahkan ia tak berani mebayangkan hukuman apa yang akan diterimanya. Tubuh kurus itu kini berada dalam cengkraman kuat sang beruang takut jika sasarannya terlepas lagi._

_"Joongie nappeun eoh? kau harus bertanggung jawab atas apa yang sudah kau lakukan terhadap adik kecilku ini!" Mata musang itu nanar menatap wajah cantik dalam cengkramannya._

_"AARRGGGHHH, Appo Yunhh..."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**LOVE ME OR MY BODY?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yunhh lepasshh, k-kau menyakitiku"

"Never! sebelum kau memuaskanku, sekarang berbaliklah, sudah sekian lama aku menahannya karena kau terus menghindariku"

"Andwae Yunh!"

Jaejoong hanya dapat terisak saat tubuh kurusnya dibalikkan begitu saja oleh Yunho dengan kedua tangannya yang menumpu diatas meja. Sedangkan sebelah tangan Yunho mulai menggerayangi dadanya dari balik seragam sekolahnya yang masih lengkap.

**Sreeettt~**

"Yunhh andwae...jebbal, jangan disini aku malu dengan semua penghuni sekolah ini yang selalu mendapati kita tengah melakukan hal seperti ini, aku malu Yun"

Jaejoong menjerit tertahan saat menyadari celana panjangnya telah melorot hingga kebawah betisnya, ia tak menyadari ternyata dengan sangat cepat Yunho telah melepas celana seragamnya dan melorotkannya hingga kemata kakinya, dengan keadaannya yang membungkuk hingga mempertontonkan dengan jelas hole pinknya yang menggoda mata musang dibelakang tubuhnya itu.

"Aku tak peduli, kalau mereka maca-macam akan kukeluarkan dari sekolah ini!"

"Hiks, mengapa kau tak pernah mengerti perasaanku, selalu memaksaku, aku..."

"Diamlah! kau merusak nafsuku saja..."

**Jleebb!**

"Ahhh...nikmatnya, makin sempit saja, aahhh"

"Hiks..."

"Hentikan tangisanmu itu kitty, nikmati dan mendesahlah untukku, setelah ini akan kuberikan apa saja yang kau mau, ottokhe hmm..."

"Shirro, kau egois Yunh..aahhhh"

"Ahaha, lihatlah tubuhmu saja tak dapat menolakku, _slutt_"

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, auhhh"

"Kau memang _my slutt_ kitty, lihatlah, bahkan hole-mu ini menagih dan menginginkan juniorku masuk lebih dalam lagi, eoh?"

"Aniya, ahhhhh, mmhhh...there Yunhh, sshhh"

Kali ini Jaejoong benar- benar tak dapat membantah ejekan yang keluar dari bibir hati itu saat desahan erotisnya keluar dengan sendirinya ketika Yunho yang dengan sengaja menumbukkan junior big sizenya semakin dalam dan dengan kecepatan yang berkali lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Jaejoong yang tadinya masih dapat menumpukan kedua tangannya diatas meja kini tak kuasa lagi menahan bobot tubuhnya, perlahan ditekuknya kedua sikunya supaya dapat menahan kepalanya agar tidak menyentuh permukaan meja secara langsung.

Bibir hati itupun melengkung sumringah saat menyadari tubuh mulus yang tengah digagahinya dari belakang itu melemas tak berdaya karena permainannya. Selalu begitu, setiap Jaejoong menolak saat akan disentuhnya pada akhirnya Jaejoong sendirilah yang melemah dan menikmati setiap sentuhannya seperti saat ini.

"Mmmhh aahh Yunhh jangan berhenti jebbal aahhh, lebih dalammhh" racau Jaejoong semakin terbawa arus permainan junior Yunho didalam holenya. Meja tempatnya bertumpu bergoyang-goyang karena hentakan Yunho yang tanpa henti.

"Teruslah mendesahkan namaku boo, aahhh kau nikmat sekali" Yunho terus menghantam hole ketat Jaejoong tanpa ampun membuat desahan demi desahan Jaejoong yang menyerukan namanya terus terdengar diruangan kosong itu

"YYunniiehh, a-akuh arrggghhh" dan cairan kental yang berasal dari lubang junior Jaejoong-pun mengalir deras tercecer dilantai kelas. Sejenak Jaejoong menghentikan desahannya untuk menikmati puncaknya dengan memejamkan kedua mata indahnya sembari menggigit bibirnya dengan keras. Selalu seperti ini, disaat ia berusaha menolak godaan Jung Yunho maka akan semakin brutal Yunho memperlakukannya sehingga selalu berujung dengan puncak kenikmatannya.

"Boo, jangan lupakan aku disini...bahkan kau sama sekali belum memuaskanku"

**Srraakk~**

Tubuh kurus itupun dengan mudahnya berubah posisi dari membelakangi sekarang sudah terlentang menghadap namja manly super tampan yang menatap bagian depan tubuh putih mulus itu dengan pandangan seperti ingin menelan bulat-bulat tubuh polos yang baru saja mencapai surganya.

"Boo...kau selalu membangkitkan gairahku...mmhhh, ssshhh"

Tak sabar kedua tangan kekar itu mulai meraba bagian perut rata Jaejoong yang sangat mengoda. Perut putih mulus dengan dihiasi tindikan dibagian pusarnya yang membuat Jung Yunho berkali-kali menelan salivanya, belum lagi pemandangan diantara selangkangan sicantik yang memamerkan benda pusakanya yang kini sudah melemah akibat klimaksnya barusan.

"AAhhh Yunhh, Yunniieehh, aahhh...mmhhh"

Tubuh Jaejoong menggelinjang nikmat saat lidah mahir Jung Yunho telah bermain disekitar pusarnya mempermainkan ring yang disematkan disana membuat pemilik mata indah itu merasa geli dan nikmat diwaktu yang bersamaan saat bibir hati mulai menyedot-nyedot benda yang terbuat dari platina hadiah pemberian Yunho saat Jaejoong berulang tahun yang ke 15 tepat disaat bulan ketiga mereka berpacaran. Saat itu Jaejoong masih duduk dibangku kelas 10 dan Yunho dikelas 12, itu terjadi hampir 2 tahun yang lalu, tapi mengapa sekarang Yunho masih berada dikelas 12? bukankah seharusnya ia telah menamatkan sekolahnya karena selisih mereka adalah 2 tahun.

Yunho sengaja tidak mau diluluskan hanya semata-mata ingin selalu berdekatan dengan namja chingunya. Ia tidak ingin jika Jaejoong sampai terpikat pesona namja lain yang lebih tampan darinya. Ini terlalu gila dan terdengar tak masuk akal memang, begitu tergila-gilanya seorang Jung Yunho kepada seorang Kim Jaejoong sehingga ia tak berniat beranjak dari sisi si cantik penyuka gajah dan boneka hello kitty itu.

Bagaimana dengan Jaejoong sendiri? si putih mulus itu tak dapat melakukan apa-apa lagi, selain memang ruang geraknya terbatas karena selalu dibuntuti oleh si Jung, tubuhnya-pun seolah sudah 'ditandai' agar namja lain enggan memilikinya.

Disekolah tersebut memang sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika pasangan YunJae seringkali melakukan hubungan intim, dan parahnya hubungan terlarang itu kerap kali mereka lakukan disekolah mereka sendiri, bahkan disetiap ruangan sudah mereka 'cicipi'. itulah yang membuat namja lain disekolah tersebut enggan mendekati Jaejoong, tubuh indahnya sudah dikotori oleh seorang Jung Yunho.

"Yunnieeehh, mmhhh..."

Jaejoong-pun tak kuasa mengeluarkan rintihan nikmatnya saat bibir hati namja Jung itu telah menyesap nikmat juniornya dengan antusias. Terkadang digigitinya ujung junior tersebut sampai cherry merah itu terpekik karena sakit yang amat sangat hingga mencetak senyum memuaskan Yunho yang melihat kekasihnya kesakitan.

"Boo, kau tahu? tubuh indahmu ini selalu membuatku kehilangan akal sehatku, selalu ingin menikmatinya setiap saat, mmhhh" racau Yunho sementara mulutnya masih sesekali menghisap milik Jaejoong dengan kuat dan semangat.

"Yunnieh jebbal janganhh menya-kitikuuhh, aahhh" mohon Jaejoong saat Yunho dengan beringas menyesap Juniornya dengan keras dan kasar.

"Kalau kau tak ingin aku mengkasari-mu, jangan pernah menghindar dariku boo...kau tahu aku akan melakukan apa saja agar kau kembali kepadaku, apa saja! kau dengar? mmhhhh...mmhhh"

Dengan nada tinggi Yunho menjawab keluhan kekasihnya itu, tak dapat disimpannya kekesalannya yang sudah beberapa hari ini memenuhi rongga dadanya akibat si cantik yang terus menghindarinya.

**SRAAKK~**

"Yunhh, kau mau membawaku kemana? Ahhh, jebbal jangan membawaku keluar dalam keadaan begini, hiks andwae Yunhh"

"Ani baby, aku hanya ingin memuaskan diriku seperti ini"

**Bugh!**

"Shhh appoo, hiks..."

Jaejoong tersentak saat tubuh kecilnya diangkat dari meja tempatnya berbaring menuju muka kelas, semula ia mengira Yunho akan membawanya keluar dan memperkosanya dilapangan sekolah, untung pikirannya salah. Yunho memang beberapa kali mengancam akan memperkosanya ditengah-tengah lapangan sekolah, tentu saja dihadapan seluruh penghuni sekolah. Jung Yunho memang gila, gila karena Kim Jaejoong.

Jaejoong meringis sakit saat punggung polosnya membentur papan tulis dibelakangnya. Ternyata Yunho membawanya kearah papan tulis dan menempelkan tubuhnya ke benda putih berpermukaan licin itu, masih dalam posisi menggendong Jaejoong yang mengaitkan kedua kakinya dipinggang Yunho dan kedua tangannya erat memeluk leher jenjang kekasih tampan namun gila-nya itu.

"Mari kita mulai boo" seringai mesum ditampakkan bibir hati itu saat tubuh keduanya telah menempel erat dalam posisi Jaejoong digendongannya dan punggungnya yang menempel pada papan tulis dengan tujuan mengurangi bebannya saat tubuh mereka bersatu nanti. Ya posisi seperti ini adalah posisi kegemaran Yunho, Jaejoong sudah hafal dan paham benar.

Namun sebelum memulai aktifitas inti mereka Yunho yang sudah dalam keadaan polos sempat mempermainkan kedua Junior mereka yang menempel bersentuhan, membuat si cantik digendongannya menggeram kesal atas ulahnya, mengundang senyum sinis diwajah tampan itu.

"Napeun eoh?_ bitch_!"

"_Don't tease mee_...jebbal Yunhhh" desah halus Jaejoong frustasi saat bisikan Yunho yang bernada mengejek itu malah membuatnya semakin terangsang. Tubuhnya memang telah terbiasa menerima rangsangan dari si bibir hati.

"Bersiaplah boo, buka holemu yang lebar, aku tak akan melakukan pemanasan lagi...sudah tak sabar merasakan milikku didalam-mu, eemhh" bisik seduktif Yunho ditelinga sensitif kekasih cantik dan seksinya. Sedangkan kedua tangan nakalnya yang tengah menopang kedua bongkahan pantat putih mulus itu digerakkannya kesamping agar hole yang sudah di-klaim sebagai miliknya itu terbuka lebar.

"Ouhh shit! hole ini, mengapa selalu saja sesempit ini..." racau bibir hati saat kedua tengannya telah bermain disekitar lubang belakang Jaejoong yang hanya dapat memejamkan matanya nikmat. Tak ada lagi nada memohon agar Yunho menghentikan aksinya.

"Yunhhh" bibir merah itu mengerucut tak sabar menunggu aksi Yunho selanjutnya.

"Tak sabar, hmm?_ you're really my slutt_ kitty ahh...baiklah"

**Jleb!**

"Ahhh Yunhhh...sshhh, move please...move, bergeraklah, ahhh!" Jerit tertahan Jaejoong saat tanpa aba-aba dan pemanasan Junior besar itu memasuki lubang pink-nya yang sudah terbiasa menerima benda besar itu. Tak ada jerit sakit, yang ada hanya desahan nikmatnya.

"Ahh _damn! tight as always...bitch you_, aahhh" racau Yunho saat merasakan sensasi juniornya yang menyentuh dinding lubang belakang kekasihnya itu. Sementara bibirnya terus meracau, lidah dan giginya sibuk bermain di dada montok Jaejoong yang berada tepat dihadapannya karena posisi Jaejoong yang berada digendongannya.

"Jebbal Yunh, janganhh berhentiehh, mmhh...mmhhh" Cherry merah itu terus memohon dalam desahannya agar Yunho tak menghentikan aksinya apalagi saat ini lidahnya tengah bermain dikedua nipplenya menyedot dan menggigiti tonjolan yang sudah membengkak dan mengeras itu. Sementara salah satu tangannya terus mengocok junior Jaejoong dibawah sana. Jaejoong kini terbuai dalam 3 rangsangan sekaligus, wajahnya hanya dapat mendongak nikmat dengan kedua mata doe-nya yang terpejam merasakan sensasi yang diberikan Jung Yunho.

"Ah...ah..ah" desahan tak henti dari bibir keduanya yang bersahut-sahutan didalam kelas yang sudah kosong itu. Sementara Jung Yunho semakin menaikkan tempo gerakannya yang berpusat pada bagian bawah tubuh Jaejoong. Ditumbuknya hole sempit itu berulang-ulang tanpa henti dengan gerakan yang kasar.

"Ahhh, disana Yunhh, jebbal jangan berhenti, emhhh lebih cepat lagiih, ahhh" mohon Jaejoong saat berkali-kali ujung junior kekasihnya menumbuk titik nikmatnya. Cherry merah itu terus memohon agar Yunho mempercepat pergerakan juniornya didalam tubuhnya

"As you wish baby, ahhh.." dan tanpa henti yunho semakin mempercepat gerakannya membuat tubuh Jaejoong bergoyang dengan sendirinya seiring gerakan yang diciptakannya. Sementara dada montok Jaejoong telah dipenuhi salivanya bercampur dengan peluh yang mengalirinya, sedang kedua nipple milik Jaejoong terlihat telah membengkak sempurna akibat hisapan kerasnya. Jangan lupakan kissmark yang bertebaran diseluruh permukaan dada dan lehernya.

"Yunnhhh..."

"Ne, keluarkanlah boo"

"AAhhhh keluar yunhhh, aahh...emhhh, mmhh" segera Yunho menyambar cherry merah itu agar klimaks kedua yang dirasakan Jaejoong semakin nikmat. Disesapnya kuat secara bergantian benda kenyal yang berasa manis dibibirnya sementara sang pemilik tergolek lemah dibahunya setelah mengeluarkan cairan cintanya yang mengotori telapak tangan kekasihnya.

Menunggu sebentar, dengan sabar Yunho mengistirahatkan juniornya yang masih bersarang didalam hole ketat itu,"Ottokhe boo? sudah bisa bergerak sekarang?" bisiknya halus ditelinga Jaejoong yang masih tergolek lemah dibahunya. Klimaks barusan seperti telah menguras habis tenaga sicantik itu.

"Terserah pada-mu...aku lemas Yunh..,mianhe"

"Arraso, aku tak dapat menundanya lagi boo, sebentar lagi ne? tahan saja"

"Umm..." Angguk lemah Jaejoong saat merasakan Yunho telah memulai kembali pergerakannya dibawah sana. Sedikit geli itu yang dirasakannya karena kenikmatannya telah berkurang akibat klimaksnya barusan.

"Ahhh...nikmathh, ah..ah..ah..." kini hanya bibir hati itu yang meracau nikmat lantaran Jaejoong yang masih berada digendongannya dan menempel pada dinding whiteboard telah terkulai lemas kepalanya diletakkan dibahu kekarnya. Hanya desahan kecil sesekali tedengar dari bibir pout Jaejoong, itupun desahan karena menahan geli, bukan karena nikmat lagi.

Yunho semakin mempercepat gerakan menumbuknya karena dirasa klimaksnya akan segera datang, tubuh Jaejoong bergoyang-goyang keatas dan kebawah dengan sendirinya karena gerakan kasarnya, dan akhirnya...

"Keluar boo, aahhhhh...sshhhh" desisan nikmat saat puncak kenikmatan itu datang menghampiri pemilik tinggi 186 cm itu, dibenamkannya sedalam-dalamnya juniornya agar semakin merasakan kenikmatan itu, sementara cairan yang dikeluarkannya didalam hole sempit itu seakan memantul meleleh keluar kembali.

**Tes..tes..tes..**

Tetesan cairan putih kental membasahi lantai kelas kosong tersebut. Karena terlalu banyaknya cairan yang memenuhi hole sempit itu hingga tak terbendung menetes dilantai kelas kosong yang telah ditinggal seluruh penghuninya pulang. Kecuali dua makhluk yang tengah memadu cinta dadalamnya.

"Emhhh" terdengar desahan halus dari bibir cherry yang sedari ia klimaks tadi sama sekali tak mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu kekar Jung Yunho.

"Boo,_ I'm finish..are you still there_? jangan katakan kalau kau pingsan lagi..." kini nada khawatir yang terdengar dari bibir hati. Pasalnya sudah berkali-kali ia mendapati tubuh kekasihnya yang terkulai pingsan sehabis ia mengerjainya tanpa ampun seperti saat ini.

"Yunnh aku tak kuat lagi..." Kalimat terakhir Kim Jaejoong sebelum dirinya benar-benar terkulai dibahu kekasihnya, pingsan.

.

.

.

"Eungghh, eodiseo..."

"Dikamarku"

"Eunghh...Changminah? Yunho eodi?"

"Ada perlu sebentar, umma minta ditemani berbelanja ke supermarket. Beruang mesum itu menyuruhku menungguimu, ck...lagian pakai acara pingsan segala, huh"

Jaejoong terbangun dari pingsannya dan tersentak saat mendapati dirinya yang terbangun bukan dikamar yang biasa dihuni-nya yaitu kamar Yunho. Ia terbangun dikamar Jung Changmin adik kandung Yunho sendiri. Ia terbangun dan langsung disambut dengan nada tak bersahabat Changmin yang memang dirasakannya 'kurang' menyukainya.

"Umm, arraso kalau begitu aku akan pindah kekamar Yunho saja...aishh" ucap Jaejoong lemah dan berusaha bangkit dari posisinya, namun hal tersebut diurungkannya pasalnya baru disadarinya jika tubuhnya yang terbalut selimut itu masih dalam keadaan polos. Sepertinya Yunho tak sempat memakaikannya baju.

Dengan perasaan malu Jaejoong kembali duduk dan menarik selimutnya menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Gerak-geriknya itu tentu saja membuat Changmin menaikkan salah satu alisnya pertanda heran.

"Mengapa tidak jadi?"

'...'

Jaejoong sama sekali tak menjawab pertanyaan Changmin, ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya saja pertanda rasa malunya yang amat sangat. Perlahan dirasakannya dua bola matanya menghangat. Kembali Changmin merasa heran.

"Wae? kau tidak menjawab? keluarlah sekarang kau bisa berjalan kan?" usir Changmin ketus. Ia memang sedikit tak menyukai Jaejoong yang menurutnya adalah seorang '_bitch'_.

Jaejoong hanya tertunduk pasrah, Changmin memang tak pernah berlaku akrab kepadanya, tatapan matanya selalu menyiratkan kebencian dan rasa jijik lantaran seringkali mendengar desahannya saat melakukan aktifitas bersama Yunho hyung-nya.

Jaejoong-pun beringsut sedikit demi sedikit dari posisinya tanpa melepaskan selimut yang membalut tubuhnya hingga ke dada atasnya. Namun saat baru akan berdiri ia merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat pada tubuh bagian bawahnya. Barulah disadarinya alasan mengapa ia dalam keadaan polos sekarang, ternyata Yunho kembali 'menggagahinya' saat ia dalam keadaan tak sadar tadi.

**Brukkk!**

"Ssshh appoo, hiks..." dan Jaejoongpun tak sanggup manahan bobot tubuhnya saat berusaha hendak berlalu dari hadapan Changmin yang menatapnya tak mengerti. Ia jatuh terduduk dihadapan putra bungsu keluarga Jung itu.

"Yah Kim Jaejoong, gwaenchana?" wajah tak peduli itupun berubah menjadi wajah kasihan saat mendapati tubuh Jaejoong yang terjatuh dihadapannya dengan posisi masih memegang selimutnya dengan erat agar tubuh penuh kissmarknya tak terekspos dihadapan namja dengan tinggi melebihi hyung-nya.

"A-aniya g-gwaenchana Changmin ah, sshhh..." dan kini dengan ringisan kesakitannya Jaejoong berusaha keras bangkit dari posisinya, namun berapa kali ia berusaha dirinya tetap kesusahan hingga tangan Changmin terulur dihadapannya.

"Berdirilah sekarang, sepertinya kau kesulitan sekali untuk berdiri, kajja..." dengan sedikit ragu akhirnya Jaejoong menyambut uluran tangan Changmin dan berdiri.

"Gomawo Changminah..." Jaejoongpun hendak bersiap berlalu dari hadapan namja berwajah kekanakan itu dengan langkahnya yang tertatih-tatih, mengundang desahan frustasi dari bibir seksi si jangkung.

"Kim jaejoong..." Panggil changmin saat Jaejoong baru beberapa melangkah dari posisinya.

"Ne, ada apa Changminah?" sahut Jaejoong berhenti sementara dari langkahnya.

"Entah apa yang sudah dilakukan oleh hyung-ku kepadamu, tapi bisakah kau memintanya untuk sedikit lembut saat melakukannya, kasihan tubuhmu"

"Gomawo atas perhatiannya Changminah, akan kuusahakan, hhhh..." Jaejoong hanya dapat tersenyum getir saat mendengar kalimat Changmin yang bernada peduli kapadanya, kemudian setelah mendesah berat ia berusaha menyeret langkahnya lagi keluar dari kamar milik Jung bungsu itu, namun saat tubuhnya tepat berada didepan pintu kamar tersebut mendadak ia tak dapat menahan keseimbangan tubuhnya.

**Brukkk!**

Kim Jaejoong terjatuh kembali dan kali ini dengan mata yang terpejam, ujung selimut yang digenggamnya kuat agar tidak merosot kini telah terlepas dan mengekspos seluruh bagian tubuh polosnya dihadapan putra bungsu keluarga Jung yang segera menghambur kearahnya. Namun kegiatannya terhenti mendadak saat tubuh jangkung itu berada tepat didekat tubuh polos Jaejoong yang dipenuhi kissmark ciptaan hyung-nya sendiri.

**Gulp~**

'Jadi tubuh inilah yang membuat hyung-ku kehilangan kewarasannya, Kim Jaejoong...sepertinya aku akan segera ketularan hyung-ku'

Berkali-kali Changmin berusaha menelan salivanya saat menatap tubuh polos Jaejoong yang tergeletak tak berdaya dihadapannya. Perasaan jijik yang selama ini dirasakannya terhadap Jaejoong yang selalu dianggapnya sebagai pelacur hyung-nya itu menguap begitu saja saat melihat pemandangan indah didepan matanya.

Secepat kilat Changmin mengangkat tubuh penuh kissmark itu dan membaringkannya keatas ranjang empuknya kembali. Sementara kedua bola matanya tak henti menatap tubuh yang disadari sangat putih, bahkan lebih putih dari cat putih dinding kamarnya sendiri.

**Cklek~**

Dengan senyum mesum dan wajah evilnya Jung bungsu itu mengunci pintu kamarnya dan beralih menuju tubuh polos yang tergeletak tak berdaya tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

**tbc & review :)**

**twitter : peya_ok**

**facebook : Mano Shinki **

buat semua readers, I thank you somuch,,,my readers are my spirit in writing...~bow~


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : I wish I could have all the characters, but they belong to themselves

Rate : **M( NC 21) bukan bacaan anak dibawah umur**

Genre : Romance, drama

**Warning :** NC 21, HARDCORE SEX, BL, YAOI, BAHASA TIDAK BAKU, TYPOS, OOC

**cerita milik saya, YUNJAE akhirnya memang harus bersama, kalau tidak suka dengan YunJae dan MinJae silahkan mundur.**

**CAST** : Jung Yunho X Kim Jaejoong

Shim Changmin X Kim Jaejoong

Park Yoochun

Kim Junsu

other cast

**NO PLAGIAT!**

.

.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

Tolong sekali lagi baca warningnya dan jangan ngebash pairingnya, cerita ini milik saya dan hak saya membuat cerita seperti apa, harap pengertiannya kalau tidak suka silakan keluar tinggalkan tempat ini, yang mau baca, tolong pesan dan kesannya dalam bentuk reviewe...*

**Summary**

_Jaejoong yang selama dua tahun telah menjalin cinta dengan seorang Jung Yunho tiba-tiba merasa hanya dimanfaatkan sebagai pemuas nafsunya saja dan berniat mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Apakah Yunho akan menerima keputusan Jaejoong?_

_._

**_Chap sebelumnya_**

_'Jadi tubuh inilah yang membuat hyung-ku kehilangan kewarasannya, Kim Jaejoong...sepertinya aku akan segera ketularan hyung-ku'_

_Berkali-kali Changmin berusaha menelan salivanya saat menatap tubuh polos Jaejoong yang tergeletak tak berdaya dihadapannya. Perasaan jijik yang selama ini dirasakannya terhadap Jaejoong yang selalu dianggapnya sebagai pelacur hyung-nya itu menguap begitu saja saat melihat pemandangan indah didepan matanya._

_Secepat kilat Changmin mengangkat tubuh penuh kissmark itu dan membaringkannya keatas ranjang empuknya kembali. Sementara kedua bola matanya tak henti menatap tubuh yang disadari sangat putih, bahkan lebih putih dari cat putih dinding kamarnya sendiri._

**_Cklek~_**

_Dengan senyum mesum dan wajah evilnya Jung bungsu itu mengunci pintu kamarnya dan beralih menuju tubuh polos yang tergeletak tak berdaya tak sadarkan diri._

**.**

**Note  
**

_"I'M NOT MYSELF WHEN I'M WRITING" JADI JANGAN HUBUNGKAN ALUR CERITA INI DENGAN SIFAT PRIBADI SAYA.  
_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**LOVE ME OR MY BODY?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mata tajam milik Changmin masih menggerayangi tubuh putih mulus yang berada dihadapannya. Menatap dengan pandangan yang sukar diartikan, apalagi melihat puluhan bekas kissmark yang bertebaran disekujur tubuh yang tak berdaya itu. Perlahan bibir seksi namja bertinggi badan menakjubkan itu melengkung keatas pertanda ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tersenyum seperti itu.

"Little Joongie, ternyata kecil dan mungil, hehehe" terdengar kekehannya saat matanya tertuju kepada benda yang berada ditengah selangkangan sicantik yang polos karena selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya sejak tadi masih tertinggal dilantai. Si bungsu Jung itu sama sekali tak berniat menutup kembali tubuh yang baru saja ia pindahkan keatas ranjangnya.

**_Gulp~_**

Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya Changmin berusaha menelan salivanya agar tak menetes. Dirasakannya celana yang dipakainya kian menyempit saja dan itu semua gara-gara tubuh putih mulus licin yang berada dihadapannya.

_'Yah Jung Changmin, kau itu normal! Hentikan reaksi memalukan pada benda diselangkanganmu itu!'_ jerit batin Changmin saat menyadari juniornya semakin menunjukkan tanda-tanda perubahan ukuran. Sementara matanya nyalang masih menggerayangi tiap inci tubuh Kim Jaejoong.

"Eummhhh"

Bibir cherry itu akhirnya bergerak dan memperdengarkan lenguhannya membuat Changmin sedikit terkesiap dan bergerak mundur beberapa senti kebelakang.

"Eunghh...KYAA! Jung Changmin apa yang kau lakukan! m-mana selimutku tadi?"

Bibir cherry menggoda itu secara spontan berteriak histeris saat membuka kedua matanya dan mendapati keadaan tubuhnya yang telanjang polos diatas ranjang milik adik kekasihnya. Tanpa disadari secara reflek mulutnya malah meneriakkan nama adik Yunho itu seolah ia telah berlaku kurang ajar pada tubuhnya, padahal ia sama seklai belum menyentuh tubuh putih mulus itu meski juniornya telah menunjukkan pemberontakannya sejak tadi.

"Yah Kim jaejoong sudah untung kau selamatkan, huh! bukannya berterima kasih" Jawab Changmin kesal dengan posisi badannya yang setengah terjungkal diatas lantai karena mendengar teriakan Jaejoong barusan, untung saja kedua tangannya cepat menopang tubuhnya.

**Brukkk**

"Pakailah selimutmu! dan cepat tinggalkan kamarku ini!"

Changmin melempar selimut yang sejak tadi tergeletak dilantai kearah tubuh polos Jaejoong dengan sedikit kasar membuat Jaejoong sedikit kaget sekaligus malu telah mempertontonkan tubuh penuh kissmarknya itu dihadapan adik kekasihnya sendiri.

Changmin memperhatikan dengan seksama saat Jaejoong perlahan menutup tubuh putih mulusnya bagian depannya menyisakan punggungnya yang sama sekali tidak tertutup selimut tebal itu dikarenakan posisi Jaejoong yang duduk dipinggir ranjang tersebut.

Dalam hatinya Changmin merutuki keindahan punggung yang dihiasi beberapa tatto yang membuatnya semakin ingin menggerayangi punggung tersebut, dan lihatlah bagian pinggangnya ia yakin akan dapat mematahkan pinggang tersebut jika terlalu erat memegangnya, _a very small size as a woman's._

Karena keasyikan menikmati tubuh belakang Jaejoong Changmin tak menyadari jika punggung itu tengah bergetar hebat. Jaejoong menangis, yah kekasih kakak kandungnya itu sekarang tengah menangis tersedu. Melihat itu perlahan Changmin bangun dari posisinya dan mendekati tubuh kurus Jaejoong duduk disebelahnya.

"Wae?"

'...'

Jaejoong masih sibuk dengan sedu sedannya saat Changmin menepuk bahunya, kepalanya kini ditenggelamkan kedalam selimut yang tadinya menutupi dadanya sehingga selimut tersebut menutupi keseluruhan tubuhnya yang dalam posisi duduk dengan memeluk kedua lututnya.

Changmin menggosok pelan punggung telanjang Jaejoong sebelum bibir seksinya mengucapkan sebuah kalimat, "Kalau kau tidak ingin merasa diperlakukan seperti budak oleh hyung-ku, then do something! jangan biarkan tubuhmu berlarut-larut tersiksa seperti ini"

"Hiks..."

_"Do you love him?"_ Jaejoong hanya menggeleng pelan saat Changmin melontarkan pertanyaan tersebut, menggeleng bukan berarti ia tidak mencintai Jung Yunho. Menggeleng karena sebenarnya ia tidak tahu apakah ia mencintai namja yang terhitung sudah 2 tahun menjadi kekasihnya dan sudah tak terhitung lagi menikmati dan menggagahi tubuh indahnya selama ini. Bahkan Jaejoong tak diberi kesempatan untuk membuka hatinya pada yeoja atau namja yang lain sedikitpun.

**Kim Jaejoong adalah milik Jung Yunho.**

Kalimat mengerikan itulah yang membuat tak ada seorangpun yang berani mendekati Jaejoong. Itu di ruang lingkup sekolah mereka. Bagaimana jika Jaejoong berada diluar sekolah? tentu saja ruang gerak Jaejoong sangat terbatas, karena selalu ada Jung Yunho disampingnya. Si bibir hati itu akan dengan setia mengantar princessnya kemana saja sampai kedalam kamarnya sendiri dan baru akan pulang jika Jaejoong telah memakai piyama hello kitty-nya. Tahu artinya kan? Yah Jung Yunho baru akan beranjak dari Kim Jaejoong jika sicantik itu sudah akan memejamkan matanya, tentu saja setelah mencicipi tubuh putih mulus itu terlebih dahulu.

Bagaimana dengan orang tua jaejoong sendiri? well, inilah yang menjadi keuntungan seorang Jung Yunho, Umma Kim orang tua satu-satunya Jaejoong karena appa-nya sudah lama meninggal. Sifat matrealistis umma Kim sangatlah menguntungkan bagi Yunho yang dapat leluasa keluar masuk rumah itu karena rumah itu adalah rumah pemberiannya kepada umma Jaejoong disaat ulang tahunnya yang ke 47 tahun. Tentu saja Yunho berhak keluar masuk dirumah tersebut dengan sesuka hati.

Bagi umma Kim yang hanyalah seorang janda dan merasa sangat tertolong karena adanya sosok Jung Yunho, selama ini untuk menyekolahkan Kim Jaejoong di sekolah elit itu saja ia harus menerima belas kasihan dari orang tua Junsu, orang tua Junsu tepatnya umma Junsu adalah adik kandungnya dan oleh karena Junsu dan Jaejoong telah besar bersama maka biaya pendidikan Jaejoong ditanggung oleh orang tua Junsu sepenuhnya.

Jaejoong tak pernah meminta biaya apapun lagi semenjak dirinya menjadi tanggung jawab seorang Jung Yunho.

Hal itu semakin membuat Jaejoong kalut dan semakin terjerat akan kekuasaan Jung Yunho pada dirinya. Bahkan perasaannya kepada namja tampan itupun ia tak tahu.

"Lebih baik mengakhiri sebelum kau terluka terlalu jauh"

Kalimat terakhir dari Changmin yang disampaikannya dengan berbisik ditelinga Jaejoong seraya memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang. Darah Jaejoong sedikit berdesir saat punggung telanjangnya menempel pada bahan kaos yang dipakai Changmin saat itu. Perasaan yang belum pernah dirasakannya saat bersama Yunho.

**BRAKKK!**

"YAH, JUNG CHANGMIN BUKA PINTUNYA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA NAMJA CHINGUKU! _DAMN YOU_!"

Jaejoong dan Changmin tersentak saat mendengar gedoran keras dari arah pintu kamar tempat mereka berada. Mau tak mau kedua namja yang masih saling menempel itu menjauhkan diri masing-masing mengingat siapa yang tengah berada dibalik pintu itu.

Changmin segera memutar kunci dan baru akan memutar handel pintu kamarnya saat pintu terbuka sendiri dengan kasarnya. Yunho tergesa dan segera menuju tempat Jaejoong berada setelah mata musangnya tertuju pada sosok cantik yang terduduk dipinggir ranjang milik adik kandungnya.

_Set~_

"Ahh Yunnie"

Rintih Jaejoong kaget karena tak menyangka tubuh kurusnya telah berpindah dalam gendongan bridal style Yunho hanya dalam hitungan beberapa detik saja. Yunho segera membopong tubuh yang masih berbalut selimut tebal itu.

"Lainkali jika bersama Kitty-ku ini jangan pernah mengunci pintunya, aku tidak suka!"

Changmin tersenyum penuh arti saat bibir hati mengeluarkan nada ancaman yang tidak ditakutinya sama sekali. Sama sekali.

_'Hyung, bagaimana jika aku merebut lalu menggagahi kitty-mu? apa kau akan membunuhku?'_ seringai sejuta evil-pun tampak di wajah tampan seorang Jung Changmin.

* * *

"Aku ingin putus"

'...'

"Jung Yunho kau dengar? jawablah"

'...'

"Jung Yunho!"

'...'

"YAH JUNG YUNHO APA KAU TULI HAH! AKU INGIN KITA MENGAKHIRI HUBUNGAN INI!"

**CKKIIIIEEETTTTTT~**

"YAH KAU INGIN MEMBUNUHKU?"

**BRUKKK~**

"Ahhh...Y-Yunh...hemphh, mmckhh..."

Bibir cherry itu tak kuasa menahan serangan mendadak dari namja yang kini telah berada diatasnya. Setelah merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat dikeningnya akibat pedal rem mobil yang diinjak mendadak oleh namja Jung disebelahnya. Kini tubuh tegap dan kekar Yunho telah berada diatasnya dengan pandangan dingin menusuk dan bibir hatinya yang membungkam cherry merah miliknya tanpa ampun didalam mobil tempat mereka berada saat ini.

"Engghhh...mmhhh"

Bibir hati itu masih membungkam benda merah kenyal mlik Jaejoong dengan rakusnya, lelehan saliva mulai memenuhi dagu dan leher putih milik sicantik yang sudah lemas dibawahnya. Jaejoong tak kuasa menahan serangan mendadak dan brutal tersebut.

"Yunnhh...le-passhh aahh...hah...hah"

Akhirnya dengan segala kekuatannya Jaejoong berhasil mendorong tubuh kekar diatasnya agar tautan bibir mereka yang hampir membunuhnya itu terlepas. Dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal Jaejoong mengusap lelehan saliva yang memenuhi dagunya sama sekali tak dihiraukannya tatapan dingin menusuk dari seorang Jung Yunho sejak tadi.

"Kau yakin akan ucapanmu heh?"

"N-Ne...a-ku yakin" jawab Jaejoong tergagap setelah Yunho bertanya dengan nada dinginnya.

"Arraso aku penuhi keinginanmu, namun jika sebelum 3 bulan kita berpisah dan kau ingin kembali aku akan memberikan sangsinya"

"K-Kembali? sangsi? apa itu?" tanya Jaejoong heran dengan maksud (mantan) kekasihnya itu.

"Jika dalam kurun waktu 3 bulan ini kau ingin kembali kepada-ku, kau harus memenuhi dan melakukan apa saja yang aku inginkan, ottokhe?"

Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya merasa agak bingung, namun segera ia dapat mencerna maksud dari tawaran Yunho sebelum kemudian bibir cherry itu tampak akan menjawab kalimat perjanjian dari Jung Yunho barusan.

"Arraso, tapi Joongie meminta keadilan, Joongie ingin perjanjian yang sama untuk Yunnie juga, jika Yunnie meminta dan merengek untuk kembali kepada Joongie maka Yunnie juga mesti menuruti keinginan Joongie, eoh?"

"Arraso my kitty _bitch_"

"_Never called me with that stupid word! I'm not yours anymore_!" protes Jaejoong saat bibir hati itu seenaknya kembali memanggilnya dengan sebutan kurang ajar yang mencetak tawa keras dibibir hati.

"Hahaha, _Can't wait to see your horny face begging me to comeback_"

"Yah, _NEVER_!"

"_You will eat your own shits, Jung Jaejoong.._."

"_What ever"_

Selanjutnya sisa perjalanan YunJae menuju kekediaman Jaejoong diwarnai kebisuan dan kekakuan diantara keduanya. Sorot mata musang itu sama sekali tak terbaca, hanya lurus menatap jalanan seoul yang sedikit licin akibat habis terguyur hujan.

Sedang Kim Jaejoong, sedari tadi ia hanya berusaha menahan debar di dadanya agar tak terdengar sampai ketelinga namja tampan disebelahnya. Entah disaat suasana kaku bersama Yunho seperti ini mangapa ia justru merasa berdebar-debar. Ditatapnya sesekali wajah kekasih ah ani, mantan kekasihnya dari samping, tampan. Wajah kecil, sorot mata tajam, rahang tegas khas namja membuat debaran di dada Jaejoong semakin menggila. Jangan katakan ia telah jatuh cinta disaat ia telah memutuskan hubungan mereka barusan.

"Masuklah, aku tidak mengantarmu kedalam"

Jaejoong melangkah pelan menuju pintu masuk rumahnya setelah Audi hitam itu meninggalkan kediamannya. Sedikit ada rasa kehilangan karena ini kali pertama seorang Jung Yunho tidak mengikutinya sampai kedalam kamarnya. Bahkan mereka akan mandi bersama-sama setelah Yunho meminta 'jatahnya' sebelum ia beranjak tidur.

"Joongie? mengapa pulang sendiri? Yunnie eodiga?" rentetan pertanyaan dari umma Kim melihat Jaejoong yang pulang sendiri malam itu.

"Sudah pulang umma"

"Mwo? Pulang? wae? apakah dia sakit? aigoo kasihannya"

Umma Kim yang menerka Yunho sakit menampakkan raut wajah cemasnya. Yah memang umma Kim sangat menyayangi Jung Yunho. Ia mengetahui apa yang sering dilakukannya terhadap putra satu-satunya, namun kecintaannya kepada benda yang bernama uang lebih mendominasi dari rasa cintanya kepada Kim Jaejoong. Namun umma Kim selalu berpikiran justru karena ia menyayangi anak satu-satunya itu agar hidup layak, tenang dan dicintai oleh namja yang kerap memberinya uang belanja bulanan tersebut.

Siapa yang menolak jika diberi menantu layaknya seorang Jung Yunho? hanya orang gila yang mampu menolaknya. Itulah pemikiran umma Kim selama ini. Pemikiran yang tidak pernah memperdulikan bagaimana cara namja Jung itu memperlakukan putranya. Bagaimana tersiksanya batin Jaejoong yang menganggap Jung Yunho hanya mencintai tubuhnya saja. Yang ia tahu kedua namja tersebut saling mencinta dan sering melakukan aktifitas layaknya suami istri dengan perasaan suka sama suka. Dan ternyata itu salah besar, Kim Jaejoong putranya yang cantik itu ternyata sangat mederita secara psikis.

Kim Jaejoong berlalu menuju kamarnya yang terletak dilantai atas rumah besar mereka. Ia terlalu capek untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari umma-nya. Hanya saja di dadanya ada sedikit rasa kehilangan.

Biasanya Jung Yunho akan menggendongnya ketika mereka akan menaiki tangga menuju kekamarnya ini. Malam ini Jaejoong hanya dapat memeluk boneka beruang besar pemberian Yunho, biasanya sebelum memejamkan matanya Yunho akan selalu memeluknya hingga ia tidak ingat lagi kapan Yunho pulang.

_'Aku tidak menyesal'_

Hanya kata itu yang berkecamuk dipikiran Jaejoong sebelum dengan susah payah ia memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong dan Junsu berjalan beriringan menuju kantin sekolah mereka siang hari itu diwaktu istirahat sekolah. Hal yang tidak biasa, Jaejoong biasanya selalu membawa bekalnya kesekolah, itu karena ada seorang beruang kelaparan yang selalu menunggunya di taman belakang sekolah untuk menyantap bekal bawaan setiap hari.

Mengingat ia telah memutuskan kekasihnya itu ia merasa enggan untuk membawa bekal, tentu saja hal tersebut mengundang tatapan heran dari umma Kim yang telah terbiasa melihat sicantik yang kerepotan menyiapkan bekal makanannya, tak berbeda dengan Junsu saat Jaejoong mengajaknya kekantin sekolah.

"Hyung bukankah ada seseorang yang menunggu di taman belakang setiap waktu istirahat?" tanya Junsu penasaran.

_"Not anymore Junsu ya, we broke up last night..."_

"MWOYA? Yunho hyung memutuskanmu? bagaimana bisa?_ I thought he really loved you_...aish, jinjja?" Junsu tersentak bahkan hampir terloncat dari bangku yang baru saja mereka duduki saat mendengar dengan entengnya Jaejoong menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Ne, aku tidak bohong"

"Hyung_ can you see, even they stare at you_...hyung sadar tidak bahkan semua mata dikantin ini tertuju kepada hyung yang berjalan sendirian tanpa dikawal oleh Yunho hyung hari ini, aigoo...ini bakal menjadi gosip terhangat sekolah dalam 2 tahun terakhir"

"Aish kau ini, kajja makanlah ramenmu itu, nanti keburu dingin tidak enak"

Jaejoong menyuruh Junsu untuk memakan makanan yang baru saja diantarkan oleh petugas kantin dengan perasaan yang tidak nyaman. Benar kata Junsu barusan, saat ini Jaejoong menyantap makanannya dengan perasaan kikuk karena semua mata yang berada dikantin tersebut terarah kepadanya dan bisik-bisik gaduhpun terdengar ditelinganya. Tentu saja semua heran melihat kehadirannya dikantin tanpa seorang Yunho.

"Sssst hyung, lihat siapa yang datang..."

Jaejoong memutar kepalanya sesuai arah yang ditunjuk Junsu yaitu pintu masuk kantin besar tersebut. Bersamaan itu kantinpun mendadak sedikit gaduh karena kedatangan 3 namja tertampan dan terkaya disekolah mereka.

Jung Yunho, Jung Changmin dan Jung Yoochun. Dua saudara Jung Yunho dan Jung Changmin beserta sepupu mereka Jung Yoochun telah berada diambang pintu kantin. Namun ada yang berbeda dengan penampilan salah satu dari mereka, dan inilah sebenarnya yang membuat kantin mendadak gaduh oleh desahan tertahan para yeoja yang berada dikantin itu.

Yunho tak memakai seragamnya hari itu. Menurut kabar yang beredar Yunho yang memang seharusnya sudah tamat dari 2 tahun yang lalu itu berhenti sekolah dan akan bekerja sebagai manajer di perusahaan milik keluarga mereka.

Bagaimana dengan hubungan YunJae? gosip putusnya mereka semenjak dari padi tadi berhembus seiring bel sekolah berbunyi dan segera menyebar secepat bel yang terdengar sampai ditelinga murid-murid Toho school pagi hari itu.

Yeoja-yeoja yang melihat kehadiran ketiga namja jomblo itu sontak menjerit histeris akan pesona ketiganya. Namun tak seorangpun yang berani mendekati mereka hingga mereka duduk dibangku yang tersedia khusus untuk mereka.

Jaejoong hanya tertunduk diam seraya menyantap sedikit demi sedikit hidangan yang mendadak menjadi hambar baginya. Mau tak mau memorinya melayang saat ia masih bersama Yunho.

Mereka bahkan pernah melakukan adegan berbahaya dikantin ini dan untungnya tidak terlalu banyak yang menyaksikan adegan yang bermulai dari baju Jaejoong yang terkena tumpahan air menyebabkan seragam bagian depannya basah hingga menaikkan libido si beruang yang tengah berusaha membantu membersihkan dan tidak sengaja menyentuh nipplenya yang menegang akibat dinginnya air es tersebut.

"Yunnie, bogohippo...kau sendiri? tumben"

Seorang wanita mungil mendekati Yunho seraya mengalungkan lengannya dileher Yunho dari belakang. Dan Jaejoong tahu benar yeoja itu, yeoja yang ternyata adalah mantan kekasih Yunho sendiri, Boa. Wanita bermarga Kwon itu masih dengan santainya menggelayuti dan memeluk Yunho yang tengah duduk dari belakang kursinya.

"hyung..." Junsu menyenggol pelan lengan Jaejoong, jarak mereka dengan Jung bersaudara itu tidaklah terlalu jauh sehingga mereka dapat melihat dan mendengar dengan jelas pembicaraan ketiganya.

Tak mendapat respon yang berarti membuat yeoja yang terkenal dengan sifat agresifnya itu tambah berusaha untuk menarik perhatian dari mantan kekasihnya tersebut. Boa bergerak kedepan dan duduk dipangkuan Yunho dengan santainya tanpa menghiraukan tatapan jijik dari yeoja-yeoja lain. Sedangkan sicantik diujung sana berusaha cuek saja dan berusaha untuk berpura-pura buta. Namun kepura-pura-annya itu tak bertahan lama.

"Nado bogoshippo Boa shi..."

"Eummhhhh...Yunniieeeh"

Jerit tertahan dari yeoja-yeoja kantin tersebut saat melihat adegan yang tak terduga didepan mata mereka. Yunho tanpa diduga menyambar dengan ganas bibir mungil yeoja yang berada dipangkuannya. Adegan itu tak ayal membuat mata besar jaejoong membulat sempurna sedang Junsu hanya dapat mengekspresikan kekagetannya dengan menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Mhpphh, mmckkh...aahhhh"

Ciuman itupun semakin dalam, tampaknya Boa tak akan rela melepaskan tautan bibir bersama mantan kekasihnya yang selalu berusaha didekatinya semenjak ia diputuskan begitu saja. Namun tampaknya kesenangan Boa tak akan berlangsung lama karena dengan tiba-tiba seorang yang sangat dikenalnya telah berada tepat disebelah mereka.

Sosok cantik Jaejoong telah berdiri disebelah mereka dihadapan Changmin tepatnya dan itu membuat Yunho segera menghentikan ciuman panasnya bersama Boa yang masih setia berada dipangkuannya memeluknya erat.

"Jung Changmin, jadilah pacarku"

"MWOYA!"

Kali ini kehebohan kantin 10 kali mengalahi kehebohan saat mereka melihat pasangan YunBoa berciuman panas barusan. Tak terkecuali Yunho, mata musangnya menatap tajam kearah mantan kekasihnya yang bediri tepat dihadapan Changmin dengan memasang wajah cantik menggodanya. Namun Yunho berusaha untuk mengacuhkan saja.

"Jung Changmin_ can you hear me?_ Jadilah pacarku, juseyo aku mohon, aku menyukaimu" ulang Jajeoong yang melihat Changmin hanya bengong diantara tumpukan makanan yang baru disentuhnya sedikit saja.

"A-apa maksudmu ?" untuk pertama kali bibir lebar nan seksi itu bergerak merespon ucapan sicantik yang berdiri tepat dihadapannya. Ia sangat canggung karena saat ini seluruh perhatian makhluk dikantin itu tertuju ke meja mereka.

"Apa kau besedia menjadi pacarku? Aku menyukaimu Jung Changmin" kembali dengan tanpa malu-malu Jaejoong mengulangi pertanyaannya.

Mendengar ucapan yang sama untuk kesekian kalinya membuat Changmin menunjukkan wajah dan senyum evilnya yang membuat Jung Yunho disebelahnya merasa sangat was-was pasalnya ia tahu benar sifat evil sang adik yang berotak cerdas itu.

"Ada syaratnya" ujar Changmin memamerkan senyum evilnya.

"Akan kulakukan apapun itu syaratnya" jawab Jaejoong mantap tanpa berpikir panjang lagi. Sementara penghuni kantin kembali heboh dengan bisik-bisiknya.

"Arraso, mendekatlah dan cium aku" jaejoong tampak berpikir sebentar atas permintaan gila Changmin.

"Baiklah aku bersedia"

"MWO?"

.

.

.

.

**Tbc & review**

Mengapa MinJae? Yes it's because they're my second OTP walaupun YunJae tetap yamg no 1. Ada yg ngerasa ga akhir-akhir ini Jaejoong selalu menunjukkan hints MinJae-nya? Mulai dari analisis tangan yg banyak menduga itu tangan Yunho ( foto Jaejoong diatas tempat tidur menindih tangan seseorang).

Namun indikasi tangan itu ternyata lebih menunjukkan ke tangan changmin. Lalu Jaejoong menulis chrismax, kemudian memakai baju yg sama persis dgn milik changmin di osaka, dan Jaejoong mengucapkan kalimat yang sama yg biasa Changmin ucapkan disetiap konsernya. So? What do you think? Umm I think...YunJae is real :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** : I wish I could have all the characters, but they belong to themselves

Rate : **M( NC 21) bukan bacaan anak dibawah umur**

Genre : Romance, drama

**Warning :** NC 21, HARDCORE SEX, BL, YAOI, BAHASA TIDAK BAKU, TYPOS, OOC

**cerita milik saya, YUNJAE akhirnya memang harus bersama, kalau tidak suka dengan YunJae dan MinJae silahkan mundur.**

**CAST** : Jung Yunho X Kim Jaejoong

Shim Changmin X Kim Jaejoong

Park Yoochun

Kim Junsu

other cast

**NO PLAGIAT!**

.

.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

Tolong sekali lagi baca warningnya dan jangan ngebash pairingnya, cerita ini milik saya dan hak saya membuat cerita seperti apa, harap pengertiannya kalau tidak suka silakan keluar tinggalkan tempat ini, yang mau baca, tolong pesan dan kesannya dalam bentuk review... :*

**Summary**

_Jaejoong yang selama dua tahun telah menjalin cinta dengan seorang Jung Yunho tiba-tiba merasa hanya dimanfaatkan sebagai pemuas nafsunya saja dan berniat mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Apakah Yunho akan menerima keputusan Jaejoong?_

_._

**_Chap sebelumnya_**

_Kali ini kehebohan kantin 10 kali mengalahi kehebohan saat mereka melihat pasangan YunBoa berciuman panas barusan. Tak terkecuali Yunho, mata musangnya menatap tajam kearah mantan kekasihnya yang bediri tepat dihadapan Changmin dengan memasang wajah cantik menggodanya. Namun Yunho berusaha untuk mengacuhkan saja._

_"Jung Changmin can you hear me? Jadilah pacarku, juseyo aku mohon, aku menyukaimu" ulang Jajeoong yang melihat Changmin hanya bengong diantara tumpukan makanan yang baru disentuhnya sedikit saja._

_"A-apa maksudmu ?" untuk pertama kali bibir lebar nan seksi itu bergerak merespon ucapan sicantik yang berdiri tepat dihadapannya. Ia sangat canggung karena saat ini seluruh perhatian makhluk dikantin itu tertuju ke meja mereka._

_"Apa kau besedia menjadi pacarku? Aku menyukaimu Jung Changmin" kembali dengan tanpa malu-malu Jaejoong mengulangi pertanyaannya._

_Mendengar ucapan yang sama untuk kesekian kalinya membuat Changmin menunjukkan wajah dan senyum evilnya yang membuat Jung Yunho disebelahnya merasa sangat was-was pasalnya ia tahu benar sifat evil sang adik yang berotak cerdas itu._

_"Ada syaratnya" ujar Changmin memamerkan senyum evilnya._

_"Akan kulakukan apapun itu syaratnya" jawab Jaejoong mantap tanpa berpikir panjang lagi. Sementara penghuni kantin kembali heboh dengan bisik-bisiknya._

_"Arraso, mendekatlah dan cium aku" jaejoong tampak berpikir sebentar atas permintaan gila Changmin._

_"Baiklah aku bersedia"_

_"MWO?"_

**Note**

_"I'M NOT MYSELF WHEN I'M WRITING" JADI JANGAN HUBUNGKAN ALUR CERITA INI DENGAN SIFAT PRIBADI SAYA._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**LOVE ME OR MY BODY?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

**.**

Perlahan namun pasti tubuh ramping Jaejoong melenggang keatas pangkuan Changmin yang posisinya berada persis disebelah pasangan Yunho dan Boa yang masih setia berada dipangkuan Yunho. Untuk sementara perhatian seluruh mata didalam kantin itu tertuju pada pasangan MinJae dengan Jaejoong yang sudah memposisikan sebelah tangannya mengalungi leher namja penyuka segala jenis makanan itu.

Tak lama kedua bola mata doe itu tertuju pada tumpukan makanan milik Changmin yang berada diatas meja yang baru tersentuh sedikit saja. Dengan gerakan seduktifnya Jaejoong mencolek saus tomat yang tersedia dipiring Changmin sebagai teman makan kentang gorengnya.

"Changminah sebelum kita berciuman aku boleh minta sedikit saus tomatmu, eoh?" ujar Jaejoong seduktif sembari mencolek saus tomat dipiring lebar Changmin dengan jari telunjuknya.

"N-Ne, tentu saja baby...g-glek~" jawab Changmin tergagap lantaran Jaejoong tanpa malu-malu langsung memasukkan jari telunjuknya kedalam mulutnya dan menghisap jari telunjuknya dengan penuh gairah. Bayangkan, ia sampai memasukkan setengah dari keseluruhan jarinya dan diemutnya penuh nafsu didalam mulutnya. (bayangin saat Jaejoong melakukan porn gwiyominya).

"Mmhhh aahhh, Changminah, rasanya nikmathhh...mhhhh, umm kau mau coba?" tanpa diduga Jaejoong mengarahkan jari telunjuk basahnya kebibir Changmin dan mulai memasukkannya tanpa persetujuan si empunya bibir yang tengah gelagapan mendapat serangan mendadak dari Jaejoong.

Hening...

_Mmmhhh_

Hening karena semua mata memandang tercekat pemandangan erotis yang mampu membuat para penghuni kantin siang itu meneteskan air liurnya. Pemandangan dimana Changmin tengah menikmati telunjuk basah Jaejoong yang baru saja keluar dari rongga mulutnya sendiri dan kini telah berpindah bermain didalam rongga mulut namja tampan yang tengah memangkunya. Changmin terlihat begitu menikmati rasa jari telunjuk Jaejoong yang berada didalam mulutnya hingga ia mendesah nikmat.

Yunho? si tampan nan manly itu tak dapat menyembunyikan warna mukanya yang merah padam menahan amarah demi melihat adegan yang dapat membuat jantungnya masak karena terbakar api cemburu. Bahkan Jaejoong belum sama sekali mencium Changmin, entah Yunho tak dapat membayangkan bagaimana jika dia menyaksikan adik kandungnya sendiri dan namja yang dicintainya itu bertarung lidah dengan panasnya didepan batang hidungnya seperti ini.

Itu baru jari saja yang dimainkan Jaejoong namun semua orang sudah merasa sesak nafas, bagaimana jika bibirnya yang menyerang Changmin?

**Plup~**

Jaejoong menarik jarinya dari mulut Changmin, masih dengan gerakan seduktifnya lalu jari yang sudah basah oleh saliva milik Changmin bergerak kepinggiran bibir seksi namja yang mempunyai tinggi diatas rata-rata itu.

"Changminahh, kau makan seperti anak kecil saja, mmhhh"

Perlahan jari basah Jaejoong menyapu bekas noda saus yang berada dipinggir bibir Changmin dengan gerakan menggoda yang sangat disengajanya, seolah ia tak merasakan keadaan kantin yang cukup ramai saat itu. Sementara Yunho masih setia dengan tatapan tajamnya seakan hendak menguliti siapa saja yang dengan lancang menatap (mantan) kekasihnya dengan tatapan lapar. _Jaejoong is so hot, none can't deny_.

Jaejoong kembali menghisap jarinya yang dibasahi saliva Changmin setelah berhasil menyapu bekas saus tomat yang melekat dipinggiran bibir Changmin, ia terlihat begitu menikmati rasa jarinya sendiri. Senyum puas diam-diam tercetak dari bibirnya yang masih sibuk mengemut jarinya dengan nikmat saat ujung matanya mendapati raut wajah Jung Yunho yang bertambah kelam tengah menatapnya sengit.

"Umhhh aahhh, _deliciousshh"_

Dengan sengaja Jaejoong menambah porsi 'keganjenanannya' setelah mengeluarkan jarinya ia malah menjilati satu persatu jarinya dengan maksud menggoda beruang disebelahnya. Namun tak tahukah ia jika perbuatannya itu bukan hanya berimbas pada siberuang? bahkan para namja dan yeoja yang berada dikantin itu telah berhamburan mencari tisu guna menghapus jejak saliva mereka yang menetes sejak pertama kali Jaejoong bermain dengan jarinya.

Changmin? saat ini namja yang menjadi orang paling beruntung di kantin tersebut hanya diam terpaku tak berdaya sekaligus tak percaya atas apa yang baru saja dialaminya. Kemungkinan ia akan menambahkan 'Jari Jaejoong' kedalam daftar makanan favoritnya karena rasanya yang lezat, bahkan mungkin yang terlezat dari seluruh menu yang pernah dicicipinya.

_'This bitch's so damn delicious'_ rutuk Changmin dalam hatinya, memorinya kembali pada saat jeri lentik Jaejoong bermain didalam rongga mulutnya. Tanpa disadari Jung bungsu itu _another part of him get bigger and bigger_, sesuatu telah membesar dengan lancangnya.

Changmin tampaknya mulai terlarut akan permainan Jaejoong diatas pangkuannya yang bergerak seduktif meski Jaejoong hanya bermaksud menggoda beruang disebelah mereka yang hampir meledak karena cemburu.

_Sreettttt_

Tanpa diduga Jaejoong Changmin yang sudah 'hard' itu mulai hilang kendalinya dan dengan lancang berusaha membuka paksa kemeja seragam yang dikenakan Jaejoong hingga 3 kancing teratasnya berjatuhan terlepas dari bajunya. Dengan nafas terengah sebelah tangan Changmin menyambar tengkuk belakang Jaejoong mengarahkan wajah cantik itu agar semakin mendekati wajahnya.

Semua yang berada dikantin hanya dapat terdiam menahan nafas mereka menunggu adegan selanjutnya yang diduga akan 10 kali lebih panas dari adegan YunBoa yang mereka lihat diawal tadi. Ini karena Kim Jaejoong yang melakukannya, dan tentu saja Jung Changmin tak kalah hot dari sang hyung yang tampaknya sudah hampir gosong karena terbakar api cemburu, tak dipedulikannya lagi wanita yang berada dipangkuannya.

Jaejoong hanya dapat memejamkan kedua matanya saja saat mulai dirasanya hembusan nafas panas Changmin diwajahnya pertanda jarak mereka yang kian mendekat. Changmin-pun mulai memiringkan kepalanya disaat bibir mereka mulai bersentuhan.

**BRAKKK!**

**Dukkk~**

"Awww, Yunnie yah.._.where you going?"_

Jerit kesakitan dari bibir Boa yang jatuh terduduk dengan tidak elitnya diatas lantai dengan pantatnya yang mencium lantai tersebut duluan. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka jika Yunho tiba-tiba berdiri dari duduknya hingga menyebabkan tubuh mungilnya terpental kelantai karena posisinya yang masih berada dipangkuan Yunho yang sekarang sudah dalam posisi berdiri bahkan kursi yang mereka duduki tadi patah menjadi 2 bagian.

_"Sorry I'm leaving, I'm not hungry!"_

Tubuh tegap itupun menghilang dibalik pintu menyisakan keadaan kantin yang hening sunyi bagai di pemakaman umum saat semua mata memandangi punggung Yunho yang bergerak perlahan menuju pintu.

"T-Tapi oppa belum menyentuh sedikit saja makanannya..." lanjut Boa tergagap, yeoja yang tergila-gila dengan pesona Jung yunho hingga rela mengikuti jejak Jung Yunho untuk tidak diluluskan dari sekolah itu kendati ia seharusnya telah lulus semenjak tahun lalu. Benar-benar gila.

Jung Yunho sama sekali tak mengindahkan jerit histeris Boa yang terdengar bersamaan dengan bunyi bel pertanda berakhirnya waktu istirahat , namja tampan itu melangkah lurus terus meninggalkan kantin tanpa menoleh sedikitpun dengan memasang wajah dinginnya, diekori Yoochun dibelakangnya. Aksi Yunho barusan telah berhasil membuat Changmin berdecak kesal akibat kegiatannya yang hampir melahap bibir plum Jaejoong gagal total.

Satu persatu para siswa mulai meninggalkan kantin mengingat masih ada beberapa pelajaran lagi hingga bel pulang terdengar. Jaejoong masih berada pada posisinya diatas Changmin yang seakan belum rela untuk melepaskannya. Tentu saja ciuman diantara mereka yang hampir terjadi tadi terhenti begitu saja, sedangkan Junsu masih setia berada di tempatnya bersama Jaejoong sejak awal, rencananya ia tak akan meninggalkan Jaejoong sendirian disana.

_Hhhhh_

Jaejoong menarik nafas dalam, raut menggoda yang sejak tadi terpasang diwajahnya kini menghilang entah kemana berganti dengan raut yang sukar diartikan sesaat setelah sang mantan meninggalkan kantin. Perlahan digerakkan tubuhnya tak nyaman oleh kekangan kedua tangan lebar Changmin yang berada dipinggangnya seolah minta dilepaskan.

"_Get your hands out, I can't move"_ lirih jaejoong yang terdengar jelas ditelinga changmin.

Bibir seksi Changmin menampakkan seringainya, tentu saja tidak semudah itu ia melepaskan perangkapnya, _"Heii bitch, we haven't kissed each other, forget hmm?"_

_"Stop calling me bitch!"_

"hahaha, arraso baby, sekarang tepati janjimu untuk berciuman denganku, bahkan kita belum sama sekali melakukannya" goda wajah imut itu dengan menaik turunkan alisnya dihadapan jaejoong yang masih berada dipangkuannya. Jujur saja, sedari tadi sesuatu yang berada dibawahnya belum juga menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan mengecil, _still hard_, dan itu sangat menyiksa tentu saja.

"Yah, kau tidak menyadari jika kita telah berciuman?" jawab Jaejoong cuek sembari berusaha melepaskan tubuhnya dari kekangan tangan Changmin dipinggangnya.

_"Really? when?"_ bengong Changmin yang sama sekali belum merasakan bibir cherry yang ingin sekali ditelannya sejak tadi.

"_We did the indirect one Changmin baby, cup~_"

Jawab Jaejoong seduktif sampil kembali mengingatkan Changmin akan indirect kiss yang mereka lakukan saat Jaejoong bermain memindah-mindahkan jarinya kedalam rongga mulut mereka berdua. Bahkan saat ini Jaejoong kembali mengulang adegan nakal tersebut dengan kembali memasukkan jari yang telah dihisapnya kedalam mulut basah Changmin.

"Awww! Changminah, stop it! appoo, aahhh"

Jaejoong menjerit keras saat Changmin tiba-tiba menggigit keras jarinya yang dimasukkannya tadi kedalam mulut Changmin. Cepat-cepat ditariknya jarinya keluar dari mulut Changmin yang terkekeh geli melihat wajah panik Jaejoong yang kini sedang meniup-niup jarinya kesakitan.

"Hahaha, itu setimpal dengan apa yang sudah kau perbuat terhadapku , Joongie ah" ujar Changmin tanpa berniat melepaskan kekangan kedua tangannya dipinggang Jaejoong, ia malah tambah mengeratkan tautannya hingga tubuh Jaejoong semakin menempel ketubuhnya.

"Ish pabbo! sekarang lepaskan aku, Jung!"

"Tidak sebelum kau menciumku" seringai Changmin berbahaya.

"Yah, _I told you it's already done!"_

"_But I want those cherry lips_, lagipula kau harus bertanggung jawab _because of something_, _baby_" ujar Changmin penuh penekanan.

"Bertanggung jawab? apa?" heran Jaejoong tak mengerti.

_"Don't you feel something hard under you, hmm?_" jawab Changmin menggoda dengan memasang wajah mesumnya.

Jaejoongpun berkonsentrasi penuh dengan ucapan Changmin barusan, benar saja saat dirasakannya sesuatu yang berada dibawahnya tepatnya yang berada tepat dibawah pantatnya terasa keras seakan menusuk-nusuk pantat ratanya yang masih setia berada dipangkuan Changmin. Seketika wajah putih mulus itu berubah menjadi panik, ia merasa hal buruk akan segera menimpanya jika ia tidak segera melarikan diri dari tempat itu.

"JUNSU YAAA...Junsu ya! e-eodi? yah, dia menghilang, hueee...Junsu ya kau meninggalkanku berdua saja dengan food monster ini!" histeris Jaejoong saat menyadari sosok sepupu sekaligus sahabatnya yang kerap di bully itu sudah tak menampakkan lagi pantat seksinya.

Ternyata didalam kantin itu hanya tersisa ia, Changmin, dan petugas kantin yang sibuk membereskan kantin yang berantakan. Mereka seolah-olah tidak ambil peduli dikarenakan mereka tahu benar jika Jung Changmin merupakan anak pemilik sekolah dan berhak melakukan apa saja di area sekolah tersebut termasuk kantin itu sendiri.

Junsu? sedari tadi ia telah mengambil langkah seribu saat Changmin diam-diam men-death glare-nya untuk segera meninggalkan Jaejoong bersamanya.

"Hei tenanglah kitty, aku bukanlah Jung Yunho yang menakutkan itu" Changmin berusaha menghentikan gerakan Jaejoong yang meronta-ronta tak terkendali yang panik karena telah ditinggal sepupunya.

"Changminah jebbal, aku harus masuk kelas, Lee songsaenim akan membunuhku jika aku tak mengikuti pelajarannya" mohon Jaejoong lengkap dengan mata kitty-nya.

"_I'm the one who kill him then"_ mendadak suara Changmin berubah dingin.

"Changminah, jebbal..." mohon Jaejoong kembali dengan suara parau, entah mengapa hatinya tiba-tiba menciut saat menyadari Changmin telah mengeluarkan aura evilnya, aura yang berkali-kali menakutkan dari aura setan yang dimiliki Yunho. It's Jung's power. Jangan lupakan benda yang masih dalam keadaan tegang dibawah pantatnya saat ini.

"_These eyes...cannot lie_" tiba-tiba Changmin mengusap pelan kedua mata besar Jaejoong yang mulai berkilat berkaca-kaca karena ketakutannya yang amat sangat, ditambah lagi perlakuan Changmin terhadapnya yang benar-benar tak dapat diduganya, selalu berubah-ubah.

Jaejoong membiarkan kedua tangan Changmin bermain disekitar wajahnya.

"_My hyung is so pabbo, if I were him, I would never give you to the other Jung_" seringai Changmin sukses menyebabkan airmata ketakutan menetes dari kelopak mata Jaejoong. Entah, Jaejoong merasa Changmin tak akan melepaskannya begitu saja.

"Jangan mencoba menakutiku, Jung..._I will not get weak and fear_" Jaejoong berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri atas kalimat mengerikan Changmin barusan.

"hahaha, _well...let's see, who will win this slutty kitty bitch and remember, I will never give mine to other easily_" Changmin terkekeh meremehkan Jaejoong yang berusaha keras menahan airmatanya agar tak terjatuh lagi.

"JANGAN PERNAH MEMANGGILKU DENGAN SEBUTAN KOTOR ITU LAGI! Hanya Jung Yunho yang boleh memanggilku dengan sebutan itu!" Jaejoong mulai histeris, ia memukul-mukul seluruh tubuh Changmin yang terlihat dimatanya. Ia begitu sakit saat orang lain memanggilnya dengan sebutan hina itu, berbeda jika Yunho yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu.

"Alright, alright, Arraso..._You're really Jung Yunho's whore_, hahaha" Changmin tak mengindahkan sama sekali kepalan-kepalan tangan Jaejoong yang menghunjami permukaan tubuhnya dengan pukulan-pukulan membabi-butanya, Changmin merasa sangat senang sekali membuat si cantik itu menjerit-jerit heboh.

_"Both of you are really the same, I hate you!_" rutuk Jaejoong dengan nafas terengahnya.

"_Hey, we're brothers_" Jawab Changmin seraya mengusap peluh dikening Jaejoong dengan memandang wajah cantik itu sedemikian rupa.

**Blushh**

_Jaejoong is blushing with no reason now..._

_"You're blushing, hmm?"_

"Yah! jangan memandangku seperti itu!"

"_Now what? Are You afraid of falling to me?_" Goda Changmin sedikit mendongak agar dapat menatap wajah Jaejoong karena si cantik itu telah menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah.

"_In your dream Jung, never!_"

"Owhh sepertinya ada yang lupa _who's the first one really want going out with me_"

"Yah!"

"_I'll reject you"_

"NO!"

"_Then kiss me"_

"Shireeoo, ahmpphhh..."

"_I got you_, hahaha"

"Yah, Jung Changmin!"

Jaejoong tak dapat menyembunyikan lagi raut merah wajahnya saat bibir Changmin tanpa persetujuannya telah menyambar bibir cherry-nya. Meski Changmin hanya menyesapnya singkat namun tetap berhasil membuat wajah cantik itu memerah sempurna dengan punggung tangan menutupi bibirnya yang baru saja disambar Changmin dengan kurang ajar.

**Cup~  
**

Kali ini kening Jaejoong tak luput dari kecupan singkat dari bibir seksi Changmin yang berusaha menahan tertawanya demi melihat sicantik yang seolah seperti kecolongan jemuran menanggapi kekurang ajarannya.

Jaejoong memerah sempurna hingga kedaun telinganya.

_"Now I let you go"_ Changmin mulai mengendurkan kekangan tangannya yang entah sejak kapan Jaejoong tak menyadari jika sedari tadi jari jemari Changmin telah berpindah dari pinggangnya kini menggenggam kedua tangannya dengan erat.

Merasa sudah dapat bergerak, Jaejoong perlahan mencoba beranjak dari posisinya diatas pangkuan Changmin, namun Changmin belum juga melepaskan tautan tangan mereka. Changmin hanya diam menatap Jaejoong dalam dan penuh arti.

"Jaejoong ah" mata tajam Changmin masih terus menatap Jaejoong yang sedikit merasa tak nayman dengan tatapannya. Posisi Jaejoong kini telah berpindah kebangku sebelahnya.

"Ne" jawab Jaejoong pelan, hampir tak terdengar.

"What if I'm really falling to you? Apakah aku berhak?" Jaejoong membeku mendengar suara Changmin yang tiba-tiba melunak dan memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sukar diartikan. Jaejoong kembali tertunduk, diam.

"Joongie, answer me, jebbal" desak Changmin melihat Jaejoong yang semakin tertunduk. Perlahan diangkatnya dagu Jaejoong agar dapat menatapnya namun Changmin tersentak saat mendapati bola mata Jaejoong telah basah oleh airmata meski tak terdengar sedikitpun suara isakannya.

"C-Changmin ah, listen to me...aku tidak pantas untuk dicintai, bahkan kau tahu sendiri alasannya meski itu hak-mu untuk jatuh cinta kepada siapa saja, tapi aku mohon, jangan aku, aku tidak pantas"

Bola mata doe itu terus meneteskan airmatanya. Jaejoong bahkan tak mengijinkan Changmin untuk jatuh cinta kepadanya karena ia sangat tahu diri, dirinya sudah kotor, dikotori tepatnya, oleh beruang Jung.

"Tapi aku berhak mencintai siapa saja, dan kita telah resmi pacaran sejak aku menerima-mu kan? jangan bilang kau hanya memanfaatkan-ku untuk membalaskan dendam-mu kepada hyung-ku"

'...'

Jaejoong tak mampu menjawab sepatah kata-pun, sedikit menyesali kebodohannya karena memang niat awalnya mengajak Changmin pacaran adalah semata-mata hanya untuk membuat Jung Yunho cemburu.

"Jangan katakan hal itu benar, Jae"

"C-Changmin ah..."

"_Jae please, don't say anything to hurt me_" tukas Changmin cepat dengan wajah _innocent_nya yang mampu membuat Jaejoong merasa sangat berdosa. Jaejoong benar-benar takjub dengan makhluk dihadapannya ini. Benar-benar memiliki kepribadian dan sifat yang komplit. _He really could be an evil or an angel at the same time._

_Hhhhh_

Jaejoong mendesah berat menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan sebelum memulai kata-katanya, "_Now what? what do you want Changminah?_" akhirnya Jaejoong menyerah demi melihat tatapan tanpa dosa si Jung bungsu barusan yang mampu membuatnya merasa sangat bersalah.

"_Treat me as I'm really your boyfriend_, perlakukan aku layaknya seperti pacarmu yang sesungguhnya, jebbal" lirih Changmin yang membuat Jaejoong berpikir sejenak.

"_Arraso, I do agree_. ini semata-mata karena aku berusaha bertanggung jawab atas ucapanku saat memintamu menjadi pacarku" Akhirnya Jaejoong benar-benar menyerah, ia yang memulai semua ini, tentu saja ia juga harus bertanggung jawab dan konsukuen dengan ucapannya sendiri.

"Yes! we're boyfriend now, hehehe"

"Yah hentikan senyum mesummu itu evil!"

"_That means we can do everything as a couple always do_"

"_What_?" Jaejoong mendelik mendengar kalimat Changmin barusan.

"Aku boleh mencium-mu kapan saja aku mau kan? _since we're boyfriend_" jawab Changmin cuek.

"Arraso, _kisses no problem_..." Jawab Jaejoong menyebabkan senyum bahagia diwajah evil Changmin.

"_How about touching?_ orang berpacaran sering melakukannya" rayu Changmin kemudian.

"_It's okay"_

"Ouhh Yes! jadi dengan begitu kau juga mengijinkan, ehem..." antusias Changmin kembali menggoda Jaejoong yang selalu menjawabnya dengan kalimat singkat saja namun cukup memuaskannya.

"_But no sex Jung mesum...I'm leaving now, cup~_"

"Yah..."

Hahahaha

Tawa keras Jaejoong yang sudah melangkah menjauh dari hadapan Changmin yang masih bengong setelah Jaejoong berhasil mencuri satu ciuman basah dibibirnya. Ciuman singkat namun mampu membuat darah namja jangkung itu berdesir hebat.

'Nappeun Kitty, kita lihat saja siapa yang tidak kuat menahan nafsu liarnya,_ you're addicted to do sex Jaejoong ah_'

Senyum evil itu pun tercetak dengan manisnya menatap punggung namja cantik yang baru saja menjadi kekasihnya beberapa saat yang lalu.

* * *

Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya sedikit terburu-buru menuju toilet, kejadian bersama Changmin barusan tak dipungkirinya menyebabkan dirinya ingin segera cepat-cepat melakukan buang air kecil. Little Joongie is alittle bit naughty.

Blam

Sedikit dibantingnya pintu kamar mandi pria itu karena ia sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk segera mengeluarkan hajatnya. Cepat-cepat ia membuka resleting celana seragamnya dan berdiri disalah satu bilik untuk segera menyalurkan hasrat kebeletnya.

"Ah, legaaa" Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya demi merasakan nikmat lega karena telah sedari tadi menahan pipisnya.

"Little Joongie is hard eoh?"

"Eh?"

Jaejoong baru tersadar saat mendengar satu suara yang berasal dari sebelahnya, ternyata ada orang lain disebelahnya yang juga tengah melakukan kegiatan yang sama dengannya, perlahan ditolehkan wajahnya hendak mengetahui siapa yang telah mengintip 'little Joongienya' (karena ditoilet pria pipis tidak didalam bilik/kamar mandi seperti di toilet wanita).

"_Anneyong my kitty bitch, nice to see you here..." _

"Yah kau! apa yang kau lakukan disini? _gosh_...sempit sekali dunia ini, _I see you everywhere_"

_"It's our fate baby,_ hehehe"

"Yah! bisakah kau arahkan ketempat lain saja mata keranjangmu itu!"

"Hahaha, _I'm really miss my little Joongie, thanks god I can see it now, as usual it's beautiful and a little hard?_ hahaha"

Gelak tawa namja yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah beruang aka Jung Yunho aka sang mantan namja cantik yang sekarang tengah sibuk memelototkan mata bulatnya sembari buru-buru menutup resleting celananya lantaran namja yang berada disebelahnya yang juga tengah melepaskan hajat buang air kecilnya selalu melirik nakal kearah Juniornya yang memang sedikit 'hard' lantaran ulahnya bersama Changmin dikantin tadi.

"Wow surprised...ternyata kau bisa menegang juga bersama namja lain, eoh?" sinis Yunho yang baru selesai menuangkan hajatnya dan mulai menutup kembali resletingnya.

"Apa maksudmu? _he's not other, he's my boyfriend now_"

"Yah I know it, pacar sementara tepatnya" ejek bibir hati sarkastik.

"Setidaknya dia lebih baik dari kau, Jung mesum!"

"_Heii Kitty ya, don't forget he's Jung too..."_ Sindir Yunho remeh.

"_But he's not the same as you! and...ehm, I think he's hotter than my old bear"_

"Yah, apa yang kau katakan? tak ada yang dapat memuaskanmu selain aku! _and never do that with other! I warn you Jaejoong ah, even with my brother! I'll kill you both!"_

Sorot mata tajam itu tampak berkilat penuh amarah disaat sang kitty-nya dengan enteng memuji 'keseksian' namja lain didepannya. Dicengkramnya wajah Jaejooong menyebabkan Jaejoong tak dapat bergerak sedikitpun. Yunho benar-benar tengah mengeluarkan aura hitamnya. Meski ia tahu Jaejoong bukanlah miliknya lagi, tapi keposesifannya makin menjadi saat membayangkan sang kitty akan melakukan 'kegiatan liar' yang kerap mereka lakukan bersama meskipun namja itu bukan orang lain, melainkan adiknya sendiri.

"Yah, kau tak berhak mengatur hidupku lagi! belum juga kami melakukannya kau sudah kebakaran jenggot seperti ini! hhhh" susah payah Jaejoong berteriak didalam cengkraman kuat Yunho yang menatapnya dengan tatapan hendak menelannya bulat-bulat.

"Aku melakukan apa yang ingin aku lakukan" jawab Yunho egois.

"_You can do anything you want, but I'm not your kitty anymore, I'm not your slutt and I'm not your whore anymore!_ sudah cukup Jung Yunho, _You just love my body, even you never love me, hiks...you...never...love...me..."_

Jaejoong sukses terisak, tubuhnya merosot jatuh dilantai toilet yang untungnya bersih, cengkeraman tangan Yunho-pun otomatis terlepas dengan sendirinya saat melihat Jaejoong tiba-tiba menjadi sangat emosional. Bahkan Jaejoong tak pernah seemosi itu. Yunho terpaku, diam.

Kalimat terakhir Jaejoong benar-benar seakan telah menonjok wajahnya, diusapnya kasar wajahnya sementara Jaejoong tengah berusaha bangkit dari posisinya dan berusaha mengusap lelehan airmatanya yang membasahi kedua sisi wajahnya.

"Yunnie, coba kau ingat-ingat, _have you ever told me that you really love me_? pernahkah kau mengucapkan kata cinta untukku Yun? bahkan sekali-pun kau tak pernah mengucapkannya untukku"

'...'

Yunho tak mampu menjawab, bibirnya terasa beku.

"Hanya kalimat 'aku menginginkanmu', 'aku membutuhkanmu', 'puaskan aku', itulah yang kerap kau ucapkan kepadaku. _Yes, I'm only a whore, a slutty bitch only for Jung Yunho"_

'...'

"Dan sekarang, apakah aku salah jika aku ingin mencari siapa saja yang tulus mencintaiku? mencintai seorang _bitch_ ini, seorang Kim Jaejoong? apa aku salah Yun?"

'...'

"Sekarang kau pun boleh mencari orang yang benar-benar kau cintai, aku tidak akan menghalangi-mu, jadi tolong jangan halangi aku"

**Cup~**

"_A kiss good bye_, minggirlah _just let me go now_..."

Sebuah kecupan singkat namun terasa amat dalam diberikan bibir cherry merah itu dibibir hati Yunho yang masih terpaku diam membatu ditempatnya berdiri.

Perlahan Jaejoong melewati tubuh Yunho yang menghalangi jalannya dan bergerak menuju pintu toilet tersebut sebelum kemudian benar-benar menghilang menyisakan sosok bertubuh tegap itu seorang diri didalam toilet yang masih merasa shock akan ucapan sang mantan kekasihnya yang ternyata baru disadarinya telah terluka selama ini.

'Bahkan sekalipun kau tak pernah mengucapkannya untukku'

Kalimat itu kembali terngiang-ngiang didalam pikiran Jung Yunho saat ini. Keindahan tubuh Jaejoonglah yang selama ini membutakan mata, hati dan pikirannya. Hasrat ingin selalu mencicipi tubuh mulus itu selalu mengalahkan hasrat untuk menyatakan cintanya.

Disaat kalimat 'aku menginginkanmu' terlalu sering terucap, sehingga membuat seorang Jung Yunho menjadi lupa jika ada satu kalimat yang mampu membuat seseorang tersenyum bahagia jika dapat mendengar kalimat itu terucap dari bibir hatinya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kim Jaejoong"

Terlambatkah?

.

.

.

**tebece**

**review**

**twitt = Peya_ok**

**Fb = Mano shinki**

Sorry for the typos, saya tak sempat mengeditnya karena setelah diketik langsung dipublish. Untuk yang tidak suka MinJae, tidak usah ngebash, cukup tinggalkan ff ini karena saya sudah berkali-kali menulis warning karena untuk orang ketiga hubungan YunJae disini adalah CHANGMIN. Jangan heran kalau ada sedikit saat MinJae bermesraan meskipun pada akhirnya disemua ff saya juga YUNJAE tetap bersatu. :)

Mengapa ff ini terus yang saya publish? entah mengapa saya tengah merasa excited dengan ff ini, untuk ff yang lainnya mohon bersabar ya...saya lagi demen sama nih ff ^^

Dan saya mohon maaf saya belum dapat memposting sekuel dari ff 'SURGA DI TELAPAK KAKI IBU' karena saya akui, YunJae feels saya sedang benar-benar kacau saat ini because of something :(. Ada yang bisa membuat feels saya kembali? I really need it T.T

NB:

Ada yang masih tertarik dengan versi threesome-nya ff ini? saya akan tetap membuatnya namun tidak akan dipublish, jadi yang mau membaca nantinya dengan senang hati akan saya kirimkan kealamat email kamu. Sertakan alamat email dan umur kamu (jujur ya, dosa loh) dikotak reviewnya jika menginginkannya :)

Yang membuat saya bertahan disini adalah kalian semua yang membaca dan bersusah payah memberikan reviewnya yang berharga, terimakasih. ~deep bow~


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** : I wish I could have all the characters, but they belong to themselves

Rate : **M( NC 21) bukan bacaan anak dibawah umur**

Genre : Romance, drama

**Warning :** NC 21, HARDCORE SEX, BL, YAOI, BAHASA TIDAK BAKU, TYPOS, OOC

**cerita milik saya, YUNJAE akhirnya memang harus bersama, kalau tidak suka dengan YunJae dan MinJae silahkan mundur.**

**CAST** : Jung Yunho X Kim Jaejoong

Shim Changmin X Kim Jaejoong

Park Yoochun

Kim Junsu

other cast

**NO PLAGIAT!**

.

.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

Tolong sekali lagi baca warningnya dan jangan ngebash pairingnya, cerita ini milik saya dan hak saya membuat cerita seperti apa, harap pengertiannya kalau tidak suka silakan keluar tinggalkan tempat ini, yang mau baca, tolong pesan dan kesannya dalam bentuk review... :*

**Summary**

_Jaejoong yang selama dua tahun telah menjalin cinta dengan seorang Jung Yunho tiba-tiba merasa hanya dimanfaatkan sebagai pemuas nafsunya saja dan berniat mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Apakah Yunho akan menerima keputusan Jaejoong?_

_._

**_Chap sebelumnya_**

_Perlahan Jaejoong melewati tubuh Yunho yang menghalangi jalannya dan bergerak menuju pintu toilet tersebut sebelum kemudian benar-benar menghilang menyisakan sosok bertubuh tegap itu seorang diri didalam toilet yang masih merasa shock akan ucapan sang mantan kekasihnya yang ternyata baru disadarinya telah terluka selama ini._

_'Bahkan sekalipun kau tak pernah mengucapkannya untukku'_

_Kalimat itu kembali terngiang-ngiang didalam pikiran Jung Yunho saat ini. Keindahan tubuh Jaejoonglah yang selama ini membutakan mata, hati dan pikirannya. Hasrat ingin selalu mencicipi tubuh mulus itu selalu mengalahkan hasrat untuk menyatakan cintanya._

_Disaat kalimat 'aku menginginkanmu' terlalu sering terucap, sehingga membuat seorang Jung Yunho menjadi lupa jika ada satu kalimat yang mampu membuat seseorang tersenyum bahagia jika dapat mendengar kalimat itu terucap dari bibir hatinya._

_"Aku mencintaimu, Kim Jaejoong"_

_Terlambatkah?_

**Note**

_"I'M NOT MYSELF WHEN I'M WRITING" JADI JANGAN HUBUNGKAN ALUR CERITA INI DENGAN SIFAT PRIBADI SAYA._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**LOVE ME OR MY BODY?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

**.**

"Junsu ya"

"Mmm..."

"Junsu ya"

"Mmm..."

"Yah Junsu ya!"

"Berhenti merengek hyung, kau persis yeoja yang sedang datang bulan, tahu!"

"Junsu ya, ottokhe..."

"Ne, aku mengerti keadaanmu saat ini hyung"

"Ottokhe Junsu ya, _give me the way out_, jebbal"

"Salahmu sendiri, berani sekali mengambil resiko bersama dua Jung sekaligus, huh!"

"Yah Junsu ya, tidak perlu mengejekku, cukup carikan jalan keluarnya saja, juseyo...kau tidak menginginkan sepupu-mu ini bunuh diri karena stress kan?"

"Siapa suruh mencari masalah dengan keluarga Jung!"

"Huh..."

Bibir merah penuh itu hanya dapat mengerucut sebal saat berulang-ulang sepupu sekaligus sahabatnya yang memiliki pantat seksi itu mengejek kebodohannya selama beberapa hari ini.

Yah, keputusan Jaejoong menjadikan Jung Changmin sebagai kekasihnya sebagai pengganti mantan kekasihnya yang bermarga sama membuat Junsu selalu mengejeknya terus menerus. Walaupun Changmin belum sama sekali berhasil menjamah tubuhnya tetapi Jaejoong selalu merasa was-was karena Changmin memiliki sifat evil yang bisa saja sewaktu-waktu akan bertingkah sama seperti hyungnya.

"Jadi apa masalahmu hyung? jangan katakan jika Jung maknae itu memperlakukan hyung sama seperti apa yang kerap dilakukan Yunho hyung kepada hyung"

Jaejoong menggeleng cepat, "Aniya, bukan itu Junsu ya"

"Jadi apa" tanya Junsu tak acuh, sejak tadi ia hanya konsen membolak-balikkan majalah otomotif diatas ranjang besarnya tempat ia dan Jaejoong berada sekarang. Semenjak putus hubungan dengan Yunho Jaejoong sering menghabiskan waktunya bersama Junsu.

Changmin? Evil satu itu hanya menghabiskan waktu pacarannya bersama Jaejoong pada jam sekolah saja, selebihnya ia hanya menghabiskan waktunya di game center ataupun di klub bersama teman-teman kalangan atasnya.

"Umm, Junsu ya...sebenarnya aku, umm,,,"

"Kau masih menyukai Yunho hyung kan?" Potong Junsu cepat.

"Kau tahu?"

"Hyung, kau itu mudah sekali ditebak, percuma berpura-pura didepanku" jawab Junsu enteng dan berhasil membuat Jaejoong mengangakan mulutnya.

"Ehm, aku tak tahu jika kau sepintar itu, hehehe"

"Aku hanya ingat sebuah artikel sex dimajalah yang sering kubaca hyung"

"Mwo? apa itu? apa hubungannya artikel sex dengan hubunganku bersama Yunho" heran Jaejoong mendengar celotehan Junsu yang menurutnya semakin pintar saja. Atau ia yang semakin bodoh?

"Tentu saja ada hyung, didalam artikel itu dijelaskan jika sepasang kekasih yang sudah mencicipi hubungan intim bersama pasangannya, maka akan sulit bagi mereka untuk berpisah, seperti suami istri yang selalu saling setia"

"Mengapa bisa begitu?" tanya Jaejoong kembali karena otaknya tak mampu mencerna arti dari kalimat Junsu barusan. Jaejoong sedikit merasa malu karena JUnsu yang secara blak-blakan menyinggung masalah hubungan intimnya bersama Yunho yang seharusnya belum boleh mereka lakukan mengingat usia-nya sekarang yang belum menginjak 17 tahun.

"Artinya, hubungan sex yang terjadi diantara pasangan kekasih otomatis akan mengikat mereka sehingga mereka akan kesusahan untuk berpaling kepada yang lain"

"Ohh..." kali ini Jaejoong manggut-manggut entah apakah ia sudah mengerti atau hanya berpura-pura saja.

"Umm, apalagi jika hubungan intim itu terlalu sering dilakukan, seperti ehm...hyung dan beruang hyung itu, hehehe" tambah Junsu cengengesan.

"Yah, apa hubungannya?" wajah Jaejoong memerah karena Jengah.

"Jelas ada hyung, semakin sering kalian melakukannya, maka kalian akan semakin susah berpaling, biar kutebak, wajah siapa yang selalu hyung bayangkan jika hyung, ehm mian...bermain solo dikamar mandi?"

**_Blussh..._**

Wajah Jaejoong memerah dengan tanpa alasan sekarang, entah mengapa setelah mendengar pertanyaan Junsu barusan mendadak wajah tampan lengkap dengan sorot mata musang dan bibir berbentuk hati langsung muncul diotaknya.

"Hahaha, dan wajah beruang Jung yang muncul, eoh?" Junsu tergelak puas melihat wajah merona Jaejoong yang langsung menutupnya dengan bantal.

"Yah Junsu ya! jangan katakan kalau kau suka mengintip kami ketika...aahhhh" kembali Jaejoong tak dapat mencegah rona merah wajahnya.

"Salahkan kalian yang tak pernah mengenal tempat, bahkan aku yakin seluruh penghuni sekolah pasti sudah pernah menyaksikan adegan panas kalian itu, hyung"

"Yah Junsu!"

"Hahaha, dan kau tahu hyung, adegan kesukaanku adalah pada saat kalian bermain diruang musik diatas piano besar, kalian benar-benar gila, _you know hyung, you're really a bitch..."_

"Yah _stop it!"_

"Hahaha, jika saja hyung seorang yeoja aku tak dapat membayangnkan entah sudah berapa kali hyung hamil oleh beruang peliharaan hyung itu, kalian benar-benar...hhh, aku tak menyangka jika akhirnya kalian bisa berpisah seperti ini" kali ini pandangan Junsu menerawang jauh meski ia berada didalam kamarnya sendiri.

"Yah!"

"Eung kyang kyang!" Junsu akhirnya mengeluarkan tawa lumba-lumbanya.

_Hhhhh..._

Jaejoong mendesah berat menyebabkan senyum remeh dari Junsu yang tertelungkup disebelahnya.

"Bodoh" ujar Junsu pelan.

"Ne, kami memang bodoh" jawab Jaejoong lemah, semakin menekan dagunya pada bantal tumpuannya.

"Jika saja diantara kalian ada yang mau mengalah, akhirnya tak akan serumit ini" lirih Junsu yang terdengar jelas ditelinga Jaejoong.

"Entahlah, bahkan dia membuat kesepakatan jika diantara kami meminta kembali sebelum 3 bulan ini, maka siapapun itu harus rela menjadi seorang budak, hhhh" desah Jaejoong penuh tekanan.

"Hhhh, sungguh kekanak-kanakan, dan hyung..."

"Ne?"

"Entah mengapa, aku merasa Changmin tak akan semudah itu melepaskanmu hyung..."

_"I know it"_

"Satu-satunya cara, buatlah Yunho yang mengejarmu"

"Ottokhe?"

_"You just have to change a little bit"_

_"ottokheyo?" _

_"A little make over and act more bitchy in front of him"_

"Mwo?"

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Dukk**

**Dukk**

**Dukk**

_Plukk~_

"Yeayyy, _Three point!"_

Tepuk tangan riuh seluruh penonton yang duduk berderet rapi didalam sport hall yang terletak ditengah-tengah bangunan sekolah megah itu. Penonton yang sebagian besarnya adalah yeoja itu semakin riuh bertepuk tangan saat Jung Changmin perwakilan kelas 11A baru saja mencetak lemparan jitu yang menghasilkan pertambahan angka sebanyak 3 point untuk tim-nya.

Saat ini tengah berlangsung pertandingan basket antar kelas yang dilaksanakan rutin setiap tahunnya dalam menyambut hari jadi sekolah mereka Toho School, tentu saja bukan hanya pertandingan basket yang dilombakan, masih banyak lomba yang lainnya. Namun karena basket adalah olahraga yang paling banyak digemari oleh sebagian besar siswanya, maka tak heran jika basket adalah pertandingan yang paling banyak menyedot penonton.

Tak tinggal sosok cantik yang sejak awal pertandingan telah duduk dengan manis dibarisan depan ikut memberi semangat pada jagoannya yang tengah bermain dilapangan. Sosok cantik itu cukup menyedot perhatian sebagian besar peninton disana karena penampilannya yang berbeda dari sebelumnya, begitu memukau, membuat yang menatapnya enggan memalingkan pandangannya pada sosok cantik itu, meski ia bukan seorang yeoja sekalipun.

**Priiiiiit~**

Peluit berakhirnya babak pertama yang ditiup oleh sang wasit sekaligus memberikan waktu sekitar 10 menit bagi para pemainnya untuk beristirahat ataupun mengatur strategi mereka kembali untuk menghadapi tim lawannya.

Waktu break tersebut tak disia-sia kan oleh sosok cantik yang posisi duduknya sangat dekat dengan bibir lapangan untuk mendekati jagoannya yang sedari tadi namanya selalu diteriakkannya untuk memberi semangat.

"Changminah!"

"Eh? J-Joongie?_ It's really You?"_

"Yah, ternyata kau tidak menyadari jika sedari tadi aku telah berada disana dan meneriakkan namamu, huh"

Sosok cantik yang telah berubah total itu ternyata adalah Kim Jaejoong, ia hanya dapat mengerucutkan bibirnya seraya menyodorkan sebotol air mineral dingin kepada Changmin sang jagoan yang namanya selalu diteriakkannya sedari tadi.

Changmin terkekeh ringan mendapati kekasih cantiknya yang merajuk lantaran ia sedari tadi tak mengenali dirinya. Bagaimana tidak, penampilan Jaejoong hari itu bisa dikatakan berubah total, dan ehm...semakin menawan, dengan warna rambut yang tadinya berwarna burgundy gelap kini dicat-nya dengan warna pirang, _totally blond_.

_Jaejoong is really amazing now_.

"Changminn..." Jaejoong masih mengerucutkan bibirnya saat masih dilihatnya Changmin sama sekali tak bergeming dari posisinya yang seakan-akan baru mendapati makhluk aneh melihat penampilan Jaejoong yang sedemikian berubahnya. Tepatnya Changmin terlalu kagum dengan penampilan baru Jaejoong saat itu.

Jaejoong semakin sebal melihat Changmin yang terbengong-bengong tak henti menatapnya. Tentu saja ia merasa sangat jengah ditatap sedemikian rupa oleh namja tampan seperti Jung Changmin.

"Jaejoongie, _you're really different_, yeoppo...semakin cantik" ucap Changmin akhirnya setelah sekian lama mematung.

"Aku tidak suka dikatakan cantik, _I'm cute_" tolak Jaejoong tak suka, masih dengan bibir yang mengerucut.

"Apapun itu, kau sangat indah Kim Jaejoong" gombal Changmin terus menggoda kekasihnya.

"_That's too much Jung_, minumlah, sebentar lagi waktumu habis" Jaejoong berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan seputar penampilan barunya menyuruh Changmin menghabiskan air mineral pemberiannya. Changmin hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Gomawo baby" Ucap Changmin memamerkan senyum tampannya yang sedikit membuat Jaejoong berbinar senang.

"Kau berkeringat" Jaejoong sedikit menyentuh dahi Changmin yang basah oleh keringat.

"kau tahu apa yang seharusnya dilakukan seorang kekasih disaat seperti ini" seringai Changmin yang belum berniat berhenti menggoda makhluk menawan dihadapannya.

Jaejoong mengeluarkan sapu tangan biru muda dari saku seragamnya dan mulai menyapu keringat yang membasahi dahi Changmin dengan sedikit berjinjit karena perbedaan tinggi mereka yang sangat mencolok.

"Cukup? atau kau ingin lebih?" ujar Jaejoong seduktif setelah menghapus lelehan keringat didahi Changmin. Entah, saat ini ia sangat ingin bermain-main bersama Changmin kembali, meski ia tahu ini adalah tempat umum dan saat ini banyak pasang mata yang memperhatikan kedekatan mereka, karena memang Changmin salah satu pemain basket yang dielu-elukan kepiawaiannya bermain basket, tentu saja perbuatan intim mereka akan banyak mendapat sorotan saat ini.

Bukan itu saja, Jaejoong menyadari jika ada sepasang mata musang yang telah memperhatikan gerak-geriknya sedari tadi. Jung Yunho yang duduk dibangku khusus karena semenjak ia berhenti menjadi murid disekolah mereka ia meminta kepada aboji-nya untuk memindahkankannya bekerja yang semula dari perusahaan Jung menjadi bekerja disekolah saja sebagai wakil kepala sekolah bidang kesiswaan.

Tentu saja Yunho akan selalu ambil bagian jika sekolah mengadakan kegiatan yang melibatkan seluruh siswanya karena jabatannya yang sebagai wakil kepala sekolah bidang kesiswaan.

Permintaan Yunho untuk bekerja dilingkungan sekolah tersebut tidak lain hanyalah untuk tetap dapat mengawasi tindak-tanduk Jaejoong selama berada disekolah, setidaknya ia tetap dapat memantau gerak-gerik mantan kekasih yang masih sangat dipedulikannya itu.

"Changminahh, _I'm asking you, do you want more?_" kesal Jaejoong karena Changmin seakan mengacuhkannya.

"Eh, a-apa maksudmu"

"Mendekatlah Changminah, aku akan memberimu tambahan tenaga, aku yakin kau membutuhkan asupan energi, eoh?"

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Changmin terlebih dahulu, Jaejoong langsung menarik tengkuk namja jangkung itu dan mengalungkan kedua lengannya disana membuat Changmin gelagapan karena ia merasa sangat tidak siap. Bukan itu saja, Changmin merasa sangat tidak nyaman dengan keadaan tubuhnya yang bermandi keringat jika harus berdekatan dengan Jaejoong yang wangi semerbak karena selalu memakai farfum mahal pemberian Yunho dulunya.

"J-Joongie, mmhhhh" bibir seksi milik Changmin-pun terkunci penuh oleh bibir cherry milik Jaejoong hingga pemilik tubuh jangkung itu hanya terdiam tak sanggup bergerak sedikitpun, hanya bibirnya saja yang perlahan mulai menikmati permainan lidah Jaejoong didalam rongga mulutnya, tak dipedulikannya lagi banyaknya pasang mata disekitar mereka yang menyaksikan adegan panas tersebut.

Eumhhh ahhh...

Jaejoong semakin menekan tengkuk Changmin agar memperdalam ciumannya, tak dipedulikannya tubuhnya yang ikut basah akibat terlalu menempel dengan tubuh penuh peluh kapten Tim basket dari kelas 11A itu.

Setelah sekian menit ciuman panas antara Jaejoong dan Jung Changmin akhirnya kebutuhan akan oksigenlah yang menyebabkan pasangan hot itu melepaskan tautan bibir keduanya. Tak dipedulikan beberapa banyak pasang mata yang menyaksikan adegan hot kissing mereka tersebut, karena tujuan Jaejoong memulai ciuman itu semata-mata hanya untuk menggoda sang mantan yang duduk tak jauh dari mereka berada.

Yunho memperhatikan tanpa berkedip sedikitpun bagaimana bibir cheery merah yang biasa dinikmatinya itu begitu menikmati lumatan-lumatan kasar dari bibir Changmin sang dongsaeng-nya sendiri. Dengan wajah penuh emosi akhirnya Yunho memberi kode kepada wasit pertandingan tersebut cepat-cepat meniup peluitnya kembali sebagai tanda habisnya waktu istirahat dan kedua tim agar bersiap-siap memulai babak kedua.

**Priiitttt~**

"Gomawo kitty, kau memulihkan kembali tenagaku, hehehe" gurau Changmin yang bersiap-siap hendak kembali ke lapangan, sedang Jaejoong masih belum ingin beranjak dari samping kekasihnya sama sekali.

"_Anything for you_ Changminah, aku melakukan hal yang seharusnya kulakukan untuk kekasihku, bukan?" jawab Jaejoong dengan wajah menggodanya.

"Umm ne, _but you've made something hard, baby_" seringai mesum Changmin seraya mencolek dagu Jaejoong.

"_Pervert!"_

"Hahaha, _I'm pervert because of you Kim Jaejoong_, pulang sekolah tunggu aku jangan kemana-mana, pulang bersamaku, eoh? sekarang doakan Tim-ku menang dan selalu teriakkan namaku, jangan pernah beranjak sampai pertandingannya berhenti, arra?"

"Nde, Changmin baby" Jaejoong mengangguk patuh setelah Changmin memerintahkannya untuk tidak beranjak dari tempatnya berada dilapangan itu, tak lupa sebelum kembali ketengah lapangan ia sempat mencium kening Jaejoong terlebih dahulu tentu saja hal tersebut menuai bisik-bsik usil dari mereka yang belum mengetahui perihal hubungan Jaejoong dan Changmin, apalagi sebelumnya mereka telah disuguhi adegan hot french kiss MinJae.

Jaejoong yang kini telah duduk menjadi berpindah tempat persis dipinggir lapangan basket terus memberi semangat kepada Changmin, tak peduli dengan apa yang orang-orang bicarakan mengenai dirinya yang telah dianggap '_bitch'_ lantaran beberapa hari ini hubungannya dengan Changmin cepat tersebar luas lantaran keduanya yang kerap bermesraan didepan umun meski tak sesering saat ia masih menjadi kekasih Jung Yunho.

Hubungan Jaejoong dengan Changmin inilah yang menyebabkan cap buruk kepada Jaejoong karena Jaejoong semakin dianggap sebagai namja murahan yang bertujuan memanfaatkan adik kakak Jung tersebut untuk kesenangannya saja lantaran Jaejoong bukanlah berasal dari keluarga berada.

Jaejoong yang sebelumnya sudah dianggap sebagai 'pemuas nafsu' seorang Jung Yunho, dan kini telah berpindah tangan menjadi milik Jung Changmin tentunya akan semakin membuat pandangan orang-orang terhadapnya semakin buruk. Namun bukan Kim Jaejoong namanya jika hal seperti itu akan mempengaruhi pikirannya. Ia tidak peduli sama sekali dengan pemikiran orang lain tentang dirinya.

_He never cares at all._

_._

_._

_._

"Lama menunggu?"

"Tidak sama sekali, memangnya kau akan mengajakku kemana Changminah?"

Jaejoong tersenyum cerah saat Changmin terburu-buru menemui dikelasnya sesuai janjinya tadi untuk mengajak Jaejoong kesuatu tempat sehabis sekolah. Jaejoong tak dapat menyembunyikan keheranannya lantaran Changmin tak biasanya mengajak Jaejoong untuk pulang bersama. Jaejoong biasanya pulang bersama Junsu, sepupunya.

"Ikut saja, kajja" Changmin menarik pergelangan tangan Jaejoong yang langsung mengikuti dibelakangnya, namun tiba-tiba Changmin menghentikan langkah kakinya mencetak raut haeran diwajah cantik Jaejoong.

"Wae, mengapa berhenti?" tanya Jaejoong heran.

"Chakkaman, _I forget something,_ kemarilah..."

"Whoaa, Jung!" Jaejoong tersentak kaget karena Changmin tiba-tiba mengangkat tubuh ringannya dan mendudukkannya diatas meja yang berada dibelakangnya.

"Aku belum belum menanyakan tentang ini, _I'm still curious about your new style_" Changmin telah berada dihadapan Jaejoong, membungkukkan sedikit tubuh tiangnya karena walau bagaimanapun posisi Jaejoong yang tengah duduk diatas meja tetaplah lebih pendek dari tinggi Changmin yang diatas rata-rata.

"Aku hanya bosan dengan penampilanku yang lama Changminah, hanya ingin sedikit berubah saja,_ what do you think? do you like it?_" Jaejoong mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan pertanyaannya mengenai pendapat Changmin tentang penampilan barunya.

"Umm, _honestly you look like a psycho with this blond hair_"

Jaejoong memberengut, "_So you don't like? I'll change it then" _

Changmin terkekeh geli melihat wajah lucu Jaejoong yang tengah menunjukkan kekecewaannya.

"Kau tahu, _psycho_ tak selamanya bermakna negatif kan? _when it comes to my Jaejoongie_,_ it means You are the most beautiful Psycho in this world"_

"Yah!" kalimat Changmin barusan sukses membuat paras Jaejoong merona hebat sekarang, ia benar-benar tersipu malu saat ini, Changmin sangat lihai membuat Jaejoong seperti ini.

Seandainya Jung Yunho bisa membuat Jaejoong seperti ini. Seandainya.

"_I like your blond hair, you look more bitchy_, aku harap Jung yang lain akan bisa menguasai dirinya saat melihatmu nanti" bisik Changmin sedutif tepat ditelinga sensitif Jaejoong.

"Jangan bawa nama namja lain saat kita hanya berdua saja seperti ini, _it's going to distract my mood on you, jebbal_" mohon Jaejoong tak suka saat Changmin menyebutkan 'Jung yang lain' barusan.

"Mianhe, sekarang boleh aku menciummu? tanya Changmin dengan tegasnya, jujur saja ia sangat menginginkan bibir cherry merah itu sekarang.

"Tentu saja, You're my boyfriend" Jaejoong mulai mengalungkan kedua tangannya keleher Changmin dan memperdekat jarak diantara mereka hingga bibir keduanya saling menempel.

_Mhhhhh_

_Eumhhh_

Desah nafas keduanya saat merasakan sensasi nikmat saat lidah keduanya berperang didalam rongga mulut mereka, menciptakan bunyi decakan saliva dan desahan nikmat dari bibir kedua makhluk sesama jenis itu.

_Enghhh,_

_Euuunghhh_

"Chang-min-ahhh, hahh...hah"

Jaejoong hanya dapat memukul dada Changmin saat dirasakan pasokan udara di paru-parunya mulai berkurang, dengan tidak rela Changmin-pun melepakan tautan bibir mereka menyisakan lelehan saliva didagu Jaejoong. Dengan sayang diusapnya lelehan saliva tersebut dan mendorong sedikit demi sedikit tubuh Jaejoong agar merebah diatas meja yang tengah didudukinya.

**Srettt~**

Lima kancing yang berada dibaju seragam milik Jaejoong terbuka dengan cepat menyisakan pemandangan putih mulus dada berisi milik Jajeoong yang tidak ditutupi singlet sama sekali. Jaejoong memang tak pernah memakai singlet dibalik seragam sekolahnya.

Jaejoong sedikit terhenyak saat merasakan lidah basah Changmin mulai menelusuri kedua gundukan kecil dadanya dan tubuhnya sedikit bergetar saat lidah basah itu mulai mempermainkan tonjolan yang yang berada dikedua dadanya tersebut.

"Jaejoong ah, bagaimana bisa seorang namja memiliki dada seperti ini? _and those pink nips..._"

Changmin tak dapat menyembunyikan ketakjubannya saat melihat sekaligus merasakan dada berisi Jaejoong yang menurutnya 80 persen sudah menyerupai milik yeoja, apalagi melihat nipple pink-nya yang tengah mengeras, benar-benar mirip milik yeoja, sempurna.

Sekarang barulah Changmin mengerti mengapa seorang Jung Yunho begitu terobsesinya dengan tubuh Kim Jaejoong.

"Awhhh, Changminnnh..." Jaejoong tak dapat menahan desahannya saat kedua barisan gigi Changmin menjepit keras putingnya, rasa sakit dan nikmat secara bersamaan. Kedua doe eyes-nya terpejam nikmat.

Namun tiba-tiba ditengah rasa nikmat tersebut Changmin menghentikan kegiatannya dan buru-buru mengancingkan kembali seragam Jaejoong.

"Wae, Changminah?"

"Umm, kita lanjutkan nanti saja, eoh? nanti kita terlambat, kajja..."

Jaejoong yang masih terbengong-bengong akibat ulah Changmin barusan hanya dapat mengangguk pelan dan mengikuti langkah Changmin menuju tempat parkiran, dalam hatinya Jaejoong bertanya-tanya hendak kemana Changmin membawanya.

* * *

"Yah, mengapa mengajakku kesini Changminah, andwae! biarkan aku pulang sendiri"

"Joongie ah, kau kekasihku dan apa salah aku mengajak kekasihku mengunjungi rumahku sendiri"

Jaejoong shock dan hampir copot jantungnya saat tiba-tiba ia sudah berada didepan sebuah mansion megah yang ia ketahui adalah milik keluarga Jung. Tentu saja Jaejoong sangat mengenali mansion tersebut karena mansion itu pernah menjadi saksi percintaan terdahulunya dengan Jung Yunho.

"Andwae! aku belum siap Changminah, jebbal..." mohon Jaejoong saat Changmin mulai menarik pergelangan tangannya memasuki mansion yang terlihat sedikit ramai itu.

"Kau aman selama ada aku disampingmu, aku tak tak akan meninggalkanmu, terlebih lagi jika beruang itu mengganggumu"

"An-dwae Changminah, jebbal jangan paksa aku, aku masih trauma, hiks..."

Jaejoong tak dapat menahan tangisnya, apalagi saat Changmin membawanya kelantai atas dan melewati sebuah pintu yang masih amat dikenalnya, bahkan kejadian dibalik pintu itu-pun masih jelas terbayang diingatannya. Mereka baru saja melewati kamar Yunho.

"Ssst, uljima baby...tenang saja, _I'm here with you"_ Changmin berusaha menenangkan kekasih cantiknya.

"Dimana dia?" Suara lembut Jaejoong disela-sela tangisannya.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi kurasa ia tengah bersama anggota keluarga yang lain dikebun, kita tengah mengadakan Berbeque party hingga tengah malam nanti, dan kau tentu saja akan ku perkenalkan kepada seluruh anggota keluargaku"

"M-Memperkenalkan?" bingung Jaejoong tak mengerti.

"Ne, mereka akan segera mengenal calon istri Jung Changmin yang selalu di cap sebagai anak umma yang manja yang hanya doyan makan saja, hahaha"

"T-Tapi mereka kan..." Jaejoong tergagap hingga tak tahu hendak mengatakan apa lagi, ia sangat-sangat kaget mendengar kalimat Changmin barusan. Lelucon apa yang akan dibuat Changmin, bukankah seluruh anggota keluarga Jung bahkan hingga haraboji mereka yang tinggal didesa saja tahu jika Jaejoong adalah kekasih Jung Yunho, bukan Jung Changmin.

"Hidup itu bisa berubah dengan mudahnya Jaejoongie, kajja masuk kekamarku, kupinjamkan baju-ku" jawab Changmin cuek tanpa menghiraukan wajah sendu Jaejoong.

_Tiga puluh menit kemudian_

"Jaejoongie? bogoshippo...kau berbeda sekali dengan warna rambutmu itu nak, yeoppo..."

"U-Umma...gomawo umma, tapi Joongie tampan"

"Aigoo, yeoppoda, menurut umma kau selalu cantik, tak peduli. Umma sangat merindukanmu, umma selalu bertanya kepada uri Yunho mengapa tak pernah mengajakmu kesini lagi, Yunho selalu sibuk semenjak ia bekerja di sekolah kalian"

"N-Nde umma..."

Jaejoong hanya dapat memberikan senyum canggungnya saat tak disangka-sangka sang nyonya rumah telah berada dihadapannya dan mengoceh panjang lebar mengenai mantan kekasihnya yang membuat jantungnya berdebar-debar kencang. Jaejoong sangat membenci ini, baru mendengar namanya saja ia sudah seperti orang sakit jiwa, apalagi jika melihat sosoknya.

"Joongie kajja ikut umma" Jung Umma menarik pergelangan tangan Jaejoong dengan cepat. Jaejoong hanya menurut saja hingga umma Jung berhenti tepat didepan pemanggangan barbeque dengan seseorang yang berdiri membelakangi mereka, ia tampak sibuk memanggang bahan mentah seperti daging, ikan, sosis, dll.

"Yunnie" mendengar suara umma Jung sosok namja yang berdiri membelakangi tersebut dengan cepat membalikkan badannya membuat mata doe yang berada disebelah sang umma mendelik lebar.

Dan cherry merah itu sibuk komat kamit mengutuk dirinya yang tak dapat menguasai detak jantungnya yang menggila, ia takut akan mendapat serangan jantung bila tidak segera mengatasi detaknya.

Bibir cherry itu juga tak henti mengutuk Jung Changmin yang tadinya berjanji untuk selalu berada di sampingnya. Kenyataannya? namja tampan dengan tinggi 'wow' itu malah asyik dengan kesibukannya sendiri menjelajahi meja hidangan dan berkutat dengan makanan-makanan lezat tanpa sedikitpun teringat dengan kekasih cantiknya.

"Ehm, Yunnie ya, ajaklah Jaejoong bersamamu, eoh? umma yakin kau pasti merindukan Joongie eoh? umma lihat kalian jarang bersama" ucap umma Jung tanpa mengetahui perasaan kedua mantan kekasih itu.

"Arraso umma, gomawo telah mengantarkan nae Joongie"

"arraso, kalian silahkan memanggang, umma permisi pergi dulu eoh? take a good time, umma sangat senang melihat Joongie kembali"

"N-ne umma"

Jawab Jaejoong dan Yunho bersamaan dengan canggung sesaat setelah sang umma pamit meninggalkan mereka berdua saja. Dan kini keadaan diantara Yunho dan Jaejoong semakin canggung saja. Tak seorangpun diantara mereka yang berniat memulai percakapan.

Hhhh...

"_Great, You change so much_" Stelah mendesah berat Yunho memutuskan untuk memulai percakapan dengan mantan kekasihnya itu dengan mengomentari penampilan baru Jaejoong

_"Thanks, but I don't feel so much changed"_

"Kau terlihat lebih cantik, dan...ehm"

"Ne?"

"Menggoda"

Dan wajah cantik itu memerah sempurna.

"Chukkae" ucap singkat Yunho sambil membolak-balikkan daging diatas panggangan tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kepada lawan bicaranya.

"Untuk apa?" jawab Jaejoong bingung.

"Kelihatannya kau dan maknae semakin akrab, hingga melupakan dimana kalian berada saat berciuman panas" ujar Yunho masih sibuk dengan panggangannya.

"_He's my boyfriend_, bukankah tidak ada larangan bagi orang yang berpacaran untuk bermesraan dimana saja?" jawab Jaejoong sedikit meninggikan nada bicaranya.

"Auwwhh!"

Tiba-tiba Yunho berteriak cukup keras dan meniup-niup jari telunjuknya yang terlihat berdarah sepertinya terkena besi panggangan panas hingga terluka. Jaejoong kebingungan melihat Yunho yang tampaknya sangat kesakitan.

"Yunho ah, waeyo?"

"Auwhh j-jariku...auwhhh" Yunho mengibas-ngibaskan jarinya. Rasanya sangatlah pedih.

Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi Jaejoong segera meraih jari telunjuk Yunho dan langsung memasukkannya kedalam rongga mulutnya. Yunho hanya terpaku atas perlakuan mantan kekasihnya itu. Jaejoong terlihat begitu panik saat Yunho kesakitan.

_mhhhh, sshhh..._

Bibir hati mendesis saat merasakan luka jarinya yang terasa pedih didalam rongga mulut Jaejoong, sedang Jaejoong terus berusaha menyedot darah yang keluar dari ujung jari telunjuk Yunho yang terluka.

Yunho dan Jaejoong tak menyadari jika mereka telah menciptakan pemandangan erotis yang untungnya tak satupun orang yang melihat kegiatan mereka saat itu.

_Eummhh_

Tak disadari, bibir hati itu mendesah entah karena nikmat atau sakit. Yang jelas diadalam benak namja tampan itu adalah, 'Inilah yang dirasakan Changmin saat jarinya berada didalam mulut Kitty-ku'

Wajah tampan itu-pun menegang pertanda rasa cemburunya yang teramat besar.

.

.

.

**tbc**

**review as always**

**twitt : peya_ok**

**fb : mano shinki**

**.**

**.**

**NOTE**

Maafkan jika kalian tak suka dengan _broken english_ saya, itu saya pakai hanya untuk menghindari kata-kata kasar saya saja dan sedikit untuk variasi dalam menulis ff saya.

mengenai threesome partnya, ya ampuun ternyata banyak sekali responnya :D Saya mohon harap bersabar karena penulisannya masih dalam proses. kalau sudah jadi akan saya umumkan lagi.

Gomawo buat semua^^

Saya bertahan disini karena kalian semua, thanks...


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer** : I wish I could have all the characters, but they belong to themselves

Rate : **M( NC 21) bukan bacaan anak dibawah umur**

Genre : Romance, drama

**Warning :** NC 21, HARDCORE SEX, BL, YAOI, BAHASA TIDAK BAKU, TYPOS, OOC

**cerita milik saya, YUNJAE akhirnya memang harus bersama, kalau tidak suka dengan YunJae dan MinJae silahkan mundur.**

**CAST** : Jung Yunho X Kim Jaejoong

Shim Changmin X Kim Jaejoong

Park Yoochun

Kim Junsu

other cast

**NO PLAGIAT!**

.

.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

Tolong sekali lagi baca warningnya dan jangan ngebash pairingnya, cerita ini milik saya dan hak saya membuat cerita seperti apa, harap pengertiannya kalau tidak suka silakan keluar tinggalkan tempat ini, yang mau baca, tolong pesan dan kesannya dalam bentuk review... :*

**Summary**

_Jaejoong yang selama dua tahun telah menjalin cinta dengan seorang Jung Yunho tiba-tiba merasa hanya dimanfaatkan sebagai pemuas nafsunya saja dan berniat mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Apakah Yunho akan menerima keputusan Jaejoong?_

_._

**_Chap sebelumnya_**

_Tiba-tiba Yunho berteriak cukup keras dan meniup-niup jari telunjuknya yang terlihat berdarah sepertinya terkena besi panggangan panas hingga terluka. Jaejoong kebingungan melihat Yunho yang tampaknya sangat kesakitan._

_"Yunho ah, waeyo?"_

_"Auwhh j-jariku...auwhhh" Yunho mengibas-ngibaskan jarinya. Rasanya sangatlah pedih._

_Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi Jaejoong segera meraih jari telunjuk Yunho dan langsung memasukkannya kedalam rongga mulutnya. Yunho hanya terpaku atas perlakuan mantan kekasihnya itu. Jaejoong terlihat begitu panik saat Yunho kesakitan._

_mhhhh, sshhh..._

_Bibir hati mendesis saat merasakan luka jarinya yang terasa pedih didalam rongga mulut Jaejoong, sedang Jaejoong terus berusaha menyedot darah yang keluar dari ujung jari telunjuk Yunho yang terluka._

_Yunho dan Jaejoong tak menyadari jika mereka telah menciptakan pemandangan erotis yang untungnya tak satupun orang yang melihat kegiatan mereka saat itu._

_Eummhh_

_Tak disadari, bibir hati itu mendesah entah karena nikmat atau sakit. Yang jelas diadalam benak namja tampan itu adalah, 'Inilah yang dirasakan Changmin saat jarinya berada didalam mulut Kitty-ku'_

_Wajah tampan itu-pun menegang pertanda rasa cemburunya yang teramat besar._

**Note**

_"I'M NOT MYSELF WHEN I'M WRITING" JADI JANGAN HUBUNGKAN ALUR CERITA INI DENGAN SIFAT PRIBADI SAYA._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**LOVE ME OR MY BODY?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

**.**

"Yah kalian! apa yang kalian lakukan berduaan disana? jangan katakan kalau kalian tengah berselingkuh, eoh!"

"Changmin-ah..."

"Hey tuan Beruang, dia namja chinguku sekarang, kau...tidak boleh dekat-dekat, _I can kill anyone for this reason"_

Tiba-tiba saja entah darimana datangnya Changmin telah muncul tepat dari arah belakang YunJae berada dimana Jaejong yang tengah asyik melakukan sedot menyedot (?) jari Yunho yang terluka bakar.

Changmin yang memergoki aktifitas Yunho dan kekasih cantiknya itu mau tidak mau terbakar api cemburu dan langsung saja memaki-maki dengan gayanya yang khas sembari mengacung-acungkan garpu bekas ia menusuk berbagai macam makanan digenggamannya. Bahkan di garpu yang Changmin gunakan untuk menunjuk pasangan YunJae itu masih tertancap sosis panggang.

Melihat tingkah Changmin tersebut tentu saja baik Yunho maupun Jaejoong tak merasa takut sedikitpun dengan ancaman sang food monster itu.

"Jaejoong my kitty, kemarilah...ppali" titah Changmin kepada Jaejoong penuh penekanan.

Jaejoong yang semenjak kedatangan Changmin secara spontan langsung mengeluarkan jari Yunho dari mulutnya hanya dapat mengerucutkan bibirnya saja dan perlahan melangkah menuju kekasih yang sudah melupakannya karena tumpukan makanan yang dijumpainya semenjak awal acara barbeque disana.

"Kau melupakanku" rengut Jaejoong kesal setelah berada dihadapan Changmin dan Changmin langsung merengkuh tubuh mungilnya kedalam pelukan eratnya. Namun bibir cherry itu masih saja memberengut kesal lantaran Changmin masih sempat-sempatnya menghabiskan sosis yang tertancap pada garpu digenggamannya.

"Mianhe baby-ah, aku telah melupakanmu tadi, selanjutnya aku tak akan meninggalkanmu lagi" jawab Changmin setelah mulutnya selesai mengunyah sosis dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya kemudian mencium sekilas bibir ranum Jaejoong membuat Yunho yang berada tak jauh dari mereka mendecih iritasi.

"Kau berselingkuh dengan makanan-makanan itu" rajuk Jaejoong kembali, sekilas diliriknya sang beruang yang tengah berupaya meredam rasa cemburunya melihat kemesraannya bersama Changmin. Kembali pikiran jahil Jaejoong untuk menambah rasa cemburu sang mantan kekasih yang masih sangat dicintainya itu.

"Mianhe, aku janji tidak akan melirik mereka lagi, kitty baby"

"Yaksok?"

"Ne"

"Umm kalau begitu poppo..."

"Eh? kitty nappeun eoh?"

Changmin menoel-noel ujung runcing hidung Jaejoong yang tengah bergelayut manja dilengannya minta dicium. Otak cerdas Changmin tentu saja mengetahui maksud Jaejoong yang sebenarnya yaitu apalagi kalau bukan ingin membuat beruang disana menjadi cemburu dan gelap mata. Tentu saja Changmin tak akan merasa rugi juga meski Jaejoong tidak melakukannya karena benar-benar suka kepadanya. Changmin cukup mengerti.

"Yes or no?" kembali Jaejoong memberengut lantaran Changmin yang selalu menggodanya.

_"Of course yes, baby"_

_Mmhhhhh_

_Eumhhhh_

_Ahhh..._

Tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang ada bibir seksi Changmin segera menyerang cherry merah basah yang sangat menggiurkan itu. Tanpa mempedulikan wajah amarah saudara sulungnya yang seakan ingin menelannya hidup-hidup saat itu juga.

Changmin dan Jaejoong terus memainkan lidah mereka, saling bertukar saliva, mengecap rasa manis bibir masing-masing. Changmin semakin terbuai, hingga semakin mendorong tengkuk putih Jaejoong agar ia semakin leluasa menikmati rasa manis bibir penuh Jaejoong yang diakuinya selalu ingin dirasakannya setiap waktu.

_"Cih, stupid idiot couple" _tak tahan dengan pemandangan didepannya, Yunho bergegas meninggalkan tempat itu.

Akhirnya senyum jahil dibibir cherry itu terkembang lebar melihat sang mantan yang buru-buru pergi meninggalkan mereka membawa rasa cemburu yang teramat sangat dengan rutukan kesal dibibir hatinya. Tak lupa sebelum beranjak sebelumnya Yunho telah menyerahkan panggangan barbequenya kepada salah seorang maid disana.

"Yah lepas! Aww, evil! aku tak bisa bernafas..."

Sepeninggal Yunho Jaejoong langsung berusaha mendorong tubuh Changmin yang masih erat memeluknya, namun dasar evil, tidak semudah itu Changmin akan melepaskan Jaejoong, ia malah mengeratkan pelukannya berkali lipat, membuat Jaejoong terpekik kaget.

_"Not that easy_, Kitty-ah"

"Changmin-ah jebbal..." mohon Jaejoong dengan wajah memelas persis anak kucing yang kehilangan induknya.

"Kau tahu kan aku sudah pernah mengatakannya jika aku tak akan mudah menyerahkanmu dengan Jung yang satunya, bukan? jadi jangan pernah berpikir untuk mempermainkanku, arra?"

"Siapa yang bermaksud mempermainkanmu, Changmin-ah?"

_"I've told you, these eyes cannot lie_...mata-mu yang bicara Jaejoong-ah"

_Hhhhh..._

"Kajja, aku akan membuat keluargaku tercengang malam ini, siapa yang akan menyangka jika Jung Changmin yang dikenal manja ini sudah memiliki calon istri, hahaha"

"Yah Changmin-ah mau kemana?"

"Tentu saja memperkenalkanmu kepada seluruh keluargaku"

Jaejoong tersentak kaget saat tiba-tiba Changmin menarik pergelangan tangannya keluar dari tempat mereka berada barusan menuju kerumunan anggota keluarga dan kerabat dekat dihalaman luas mansion mereka.

Jaejoong terkesiap, sepertinya Changmin serius dan tidak main-main...itu terbukti saat mereka tiba ditengah-tengah keramaian tersebut Changmin terlihat mendekati bibir panggung mini tempat live music dimainkan dan dengan cekatan Changmin meminta MC acara malam itu untuk meminjamkan Mic kepadanya.

Setelah Microfon berada ditangan Changmin tentu saja hal yang sangat ditakutkan Jaejoong tadi segera akan terjadi, tak lama kemudian...

"_Anneyong yorobeun..._" Suara Changmin terdengar jelas seantero kawasan komplek Jung mansion tersebut. Dan kini semua mata dan telinga telah tertuju pada sosok tinggi menjulang yang berada di _mini stage_ malam hari itu. Lantas tanpa menunggu lama lagi Changmin kembali bersuara.

_"Mianhe, saya meminta waktu kalian sebentar, karena saya Jung Changmin putra bungsu keluarga Jung akan memberikan informasi kepada semua yang hadir disini yaitu sebuah kabar bahagia dimana pada malam hari ini perkenankanlah saya untuk memperkenalkan calon istri saya aka tunangan saya aka kekasih saya yang bernama, KIM JAEJOONG..."_

Changmin segera menarik Jaejoong agar segera merapat disebelahnya, Jaejoong menuruti dengan terpaksa. Sementara para kerabat dan keluarga ada yang ikut riuh memberikan dukungan berupa tepuk tangan yang meriah, akan tetapi sebagian besar ada yang bingung apalagi bagi yang telah mengetahui Jaejoong merupakan kekasih dari Jung Yunho saudara kandung Changmin maka mereka sedikit kaget mendengar Changmin yang mengakui pacarnya.

Bisik-bisik usil dari para tamu-pun tak dapat dihindari lagi, terlebih Kim Jaejoong yang diperkenalkan sebagai calon menantu keluarga Jung itu juga berkelamin namja, tentu saja hal itu menimbulkan pro dan kontra bagi siapa saja yang menghadiri pesta berbeque tersebut. Tentu saja sebagian menganggap hal itu hal yang biasa saja dijaman seperti sekarang ini, namun sebagian lagi tak dapat menerima kenyataan yang jelas-jelas melanggar norma dan ajaran agama, meski kenyataannya dosa tetaplah ditanggung oleh masing-masing individu.

"Mwoya, bukankah itu kekasih Jung Yunho yang selalu dibawa kemana-mana oleh sisulung dan selalu berdua disetiap kesempatan, mengapa bisa menjadi calon istri maknae, eoh?

Segerombolan ibu-ibu entah berasal darimana dengan cepatnya membentuk tim bergabung hanya untuk menggosipkan sang calon menantu keluarga Jung yang sudah sangat mereka kenal lantaran sebelumnya selalu dibawa-bawa oleh Jung Yunho.

"Ne, ne memang begitu gosipnya, sisulung Jung bahkan kabarnya sudah membelikan rumah yang ditempati namja itu bersama ummanya..."

"Umm, aneh sekali, eoh...jaman sekarang sudah tidak aneh lagi bertukar-tukar pasangan seperti itu"

"Psst...pssstt...psstt"

Demikianlah sekiranya pesta babeque untuk memperingati ulang tahun berdirinya Toho School milik keluarga Jung tersebut malah menjadi ajang bisik-bisik dan bergosip para tamu undangannya oleh karena ulah sibungsu Jung Changmin.

Hal itu tentu saja membuat telinga Jung umma menjadi panas apalagi saat melihat sang putra bungsu memperkenalkan namja yang diketahuinya adalah calon istri dari putra sulungnya.

Dengan wajah merah padam karena malu Jung umma maju ketengah-tengah podium tempat dimana pasangan fenomenal (read, Changmin dan Jaejoong) malam itu berada.

sementara itu sepasang mata musang memperhatikan kekacauan tersebut dengan segelas wine digenggamannya, bibir hatinya tak henti menyunggingkan senyum sinisnya dari tempatnya berada, bersandar pada dinding balkon kamarnya dilantai dua persis disebelah kamar Jung Changmin.

**Sreetttt...**

"Ughh...ummaaaa"

"Dasar nappeun! mempermalukan keluarga saja!"

"Huwaaa ummaa appoo, hentikan umma, aduh duh..duh..duh...awww!"

"Rasakan!"

"Ummaaa ampuun, aww!"

Ternyata tak disangka-disangka umma Jung yang naik ke podium itu langsung menarik telinga Changmin dan menjewer anak bungsunya dengan sekuat tenaganya hingga menyebabkan teriakan kesakitan dan ucapan minta ampun dari bibir namja tinggi itu.

Sementara Jaejoong yang menjadi saksi terdekat peristiwa penyiksaan itu hanya memperlihatkan wajah meringisnya sebagai wujud ikut berbela sungkawa akan kemalangan yang menimpa kekasih barunya itu. Jujur saja Jaejoong sedikit merasa takut saat melihat kekejaman Umma Jung saat mengeksekusi anak bungsunya barusan, menyaksikan wajah evil Changmin yang meringis minta ampun akibat rasa sakit ditelinganya yang tidak main-main.

Perlakuan Jung umma atas putra bungsunya tersebut membuat para tamu yang tadinya sibuk berbisik-bisik tak jelas mendadak menjadi terheran-heran kembali atas aksi yang dilakukan sang nyonya rumah.

Menyadari keadaan tersebut buru-buru nyonya Jung menyambar microfon yang baru saja digunakan Jung Changmin untuk mengumumkan hubugannya dengan Jaejoong.

_"Ehm, yorobeun..."_

Hening...

Semua fokus dengan apa yang akan diucapkan oleh nyonya Jung. Termasuk Yunho dikejauhan yang memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik sang umma. Jujur saja, dalam hatinya ia ingin sekali tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat kejadian barusan saat sang umma menjewer telinga Changmin, hatinya bersorak gembira.

_"Mianhe atas kekeliruan putra bungsuku Jung Changmin barusan yang telah salah memberikan informasi kepada hadirin semua"_

"Ummaaa"

Changmin hendak protes namun diurungkannya lantaran pelototan mata sang umma seperti hendak mengulitinya, akhirnya ia hanya dapat menelan salivanya saja. Sementara Jaejoong hanya menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam sambil meremas-remas jari-jemarinya yang berkeringat, ia merasa sangat takut sekarang.

_"Yorobeun, informasi yang sebenarnya adalah, memang benar Kim Jaejoong yang cantik memikat ini adalah calon menantu kami, tapi ia bukanlah calon istri Jung Changmin anak manja yang terkadang makannya masih minta disuapi, bahkan tidurpun ia masih menggrepe-grepe dada saya, ummanya...ups"_

"Yah, ummaa!"

Sepertinya nyonya Jung kelepasan berbicara hingga membuka aibnya bersama putra bungsunya, membuahkan protes dari Jung Changmin yang merasa telah ditelanjangi oleh ummanya sendiri dihadapan orang banyak.

Saat ini para tamu undangan tersebut kembali berbisik-bisik usil, namun kali ini bisik-bisiknya disertai senyum jahil mereka yang tak menyangka jika namja yang barusan mengumumkan siapa calon istrinya itu ternyata manjanya minta ampun.

"Sekarang masuk kedalam" desis nyonya Jung ditujukan kepada putra bungsunya yang masih berusaha merajuk kepadanya.

"Shireo!" tantang Changmin berusaha membuang rasa takutnya kepada Jung umma.

Melihat Changmin yang mulai berani kepadanya nyonya Jung-pun perlahan mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga Changmin. Ia membisikkan kalimat yang ternyata mampu membuat seorang evil seperti Jung Changmin melemas dan perlahan menganggukkan kepalanya dengan patuh.

"Masuk kekamarmu sekarang, atau akan kuumumkan jika setiap malam anak kesayangan umma yang tampan ini masih mengempeng didada umma, hmm?" ancam nyonya Jung ditelinga Changmin.

"ANDWAE!"

Changmin-pun tanpa menoleh kanan-kiri lagi langsung mangambil langkah seribu menuju kelantai atas rumahnya, bahkan ia kembali melupakan sang kekasih cantiknya yang tengah mengerucutkan bibir merahnya merasa tak dipedulikan untuk kesekian kalinya.

Melihat Changmin yang telah melarikan diri dengan paniknya membuat nyonya Jung sedikit bernafas lega dan meraih microfon bermaksud hendak kembali berbicara didepan tamu undangannya, karena ia belum mengumumkan siapa calon suami Kim Jaejoong sebenarnya.

Sementara Jung Changmin yang telah berada dilantai atas rumah megahnya tak henti merutuki kekejaman sang umma yang tega mempermalukannya didepan umun dengan membuka aibnya. Entah hendak disembunyikan dimana mukanya saat ini, apalagi melihat mereka yang berbisik-bisik dengan pandangan melecehkannya.

_Arrghhhh_

"HAHAHAHA"

Geraman Changmin berbalas sebuah tawa yang berasal dari bibir hati milik Jung Yunho yang tak dapat menahan kegeliannya melihat adegan memalukan dari atas balkon kamarnya. Saat ini Jung Yunho tengah bersandar dipintu kamarnya menghalangi jalan sang maknae yang tengah menuju kamar pribadinya yang terletak persis disebelah kamar sang hyung.

Duo Jung itupun saling menatap tajam satu sama lain.

"APA? jangan berharap aku mau melepaskan kitty bitch-mu itu dengan mudah" dengus Changmin penuh emosi. Berbeda dengan sang hyung yang masih mengulum senyum meremehkannya.

"_See?_ anak umma yang manja...hahaha" gelak tawa Jung Yunho tak tertahankan saat dirinya kembali mengingat kejadian yang mencoreng image evil seorang Changmin.

_"Yah, Shut up your fucking mouth!"_ bentak Changmin berbahaya.

"Ssst...dengar" tiba-tiba Yunho memberi isyarat kepada Changmin yang sudah bersiap mengepalkan kedua tangannya untuk diam dan mendengarkan sesuatu. Tak lama terdengar kembali suara merdu umma mereka dari arah keramaian pesta.

_"Yorobeun...mungkin inilah saat yang tepat untuk mengumumkan siapa sebenarnya calon suami dari Kim Jaejoong ini, tentu saja dia adalah putra sulung kami yang hidupnya sudah mapan, mempunyai pekerjaan tetap dan hidup mandiri, Jung Yunho..."_

"HAHAHAHA! kau dengar Changmin-ah?" bahkan umma mengakui akulah yang pantas menjadi suami Kim Jaejoong, bukan anak manja yang doyan makan seperti mu ini, huh" ejek Yunho terpingkal-pingkal tak dapat menahan tawanya sesaat setelah mereka berdua mendengarkan suara sang umma berpidato menyebut nama Jung Yunho sebagai calon sumai Kim Jaejoong sebenarnya.

Sementara Changmin masih sibuk menahan emosinya yang bisa meledak kapan saja.

_"DAMN YOU!_" akhirnya Changmin tak dapat menahan emosinya lagi, segera diremasnya kerah jas Yunho dan bersiap menghantamkan kepalan tangannya kewajah tampan Yunho yang telah tersudut didinding.

Namun sepertinya dewa keberuntungan tengah berpihak kepada Yunho malam itu. Serta merta ia mendapatkan ide untuk membebaskan dirinya dari ancaman berbahaya dari kepalan tangan sang adik yang siap membuat wajahnya tidak tampan lagi.

Untunglah pada saat bersamaan seorang maid berjalan melintasi mereka dengan membawa berbagai jenis kue-kue lezat yang bertumpuk diatas nampan dari pantry mansion mereka yang memang berada dilantai dua. Tentu saja maid tersebut hendak membawa nampan berisi kue tersebut kelantai bawah tempat dimana pesta berlangsung.

"Heii Changmin-ah, _your baby is passing by"_ sudut bibir hati itu terangkat keatas menyadari telah berhasil mengecoh perhatian Changmin yang kini tengah memperhatikan nampan kue yang hampir menjauhi mereka.

"Ahjussi tunggu!" mendadak Changmin melepaskan kekangan tangannya dikerah jas Yunho.

"Nde tuan muda?" ahjussi yang tengah berjalan tergesa itu mendadak menyetop langkahnya dan menoleh kesumber suara yang memanggilnya.

"Masukkan nampan itu kedalam kamarku sekarang juga" titah Changmin seraya memberi kode dengan dagunya menunjuk dimana kamarnya berada. Tanpa berkata apapun sang maid menuruti perintah Changmin yang telah duluan melenggang masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Yunho? demi apapun ia tak menyangka kecintaan sang adik terhadap makhluk yang bernama makanan itu telah mampu menyingkirkan segala emosinya yang memuncak sesaat lalu.

**BRAKKK**

_Pppffttt..._

Changmin membanting pintu kamarnya dengan keras sementara Yunho yang melihat keajaiban sifat adiknya tersebut hanya dapat berusaha keras menahan tawanya, ia tak ingin membuat masalah lebih lanjut dengan sang maknae yang sudah bersiap-siap hendak berkencan dengan tumpukan makanan didalam kamarnya.

* * *

Jaejoong yang merasa sangat kesal masih saja mengerucutkan bibir imutnya. Ia sedikit merasa kesal kepada calon mertuanya yang telah lancang mengumumkan soal calon suaminya tanpa meminta persetujuan lagi kepadanya. Namun disisi lain Jaejoong merasa senang juga karena Jung umma ternyata merestui hubungannya bersama Yunho, sang mantan yang masih...ahhh harga diri Jaejoong berusaha selalu menampik jika didalam lubuk hatinya masih sangat mencintai seorang Jung Yunho yang telah merusak tubuh dan pikirannya hingga tak polos lagi.

Merasa kesepian tidak ada yang menemaninya Jaejoong berinisiatif untuk menyusul Changmin dikamarnya saja. Dan saat ini Jaejoong tengah mnyusuri lantai dua mansion Jung yang sangat megah itu. Bibir cherry-nya masih saja mengerucut sedari tadi, pasalnya selama ia berada dikediaman mewah itu terhitung berapa kali Changmin telah menelantarkannya.

Saat sepasang betis langsing itu tinggal beberapa langkah lagi tiba dikamar Changmin, tiba-tiba...

**Grebbb...**

**Sretttt...**

**Brakkk**

"Aww! apphhffttt"

"Sssttt, diam kitty-ah"

Jaejoong sangat gelagapan saat tiba-tiba sepasang lengan kekar menarik pinggangnya memasuki ruangan yang dilewatinya sebelum mencapai kamar Jung Changmin, sementara mulutnya yang spontan memekik kaget langsung tertutup oleh sebuah telapak tangan lebar lengkap dengan suara bassnya yang menyuruhnya untuk diam, tak lupa ia menutup dan mengunci pintunya rapat-rapat.

Jaejoong hapal benar suara siapa itu dan aroma tubuh yang masih sangat dikenalnya serta ruangan yang baru disadarinya adalah ruang yang telah menjadi saksi bisu akan desahan-desahannya bersama namja yang tengah membekap tubuhnya dari belakang saat itu.

"Yah, Jung Yunho, lepas! what you doing, brat!" Jaejoong meronta liar didalam bekapan Yunho.

**Brukk~**

_Ahhh..._

Tubuh Jaejoong terlempar tepat diatas ranjang king size milik Yunho, Jaejoong mengerang pelan.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, apa yang sedang kau lakukan dirumahku Kim Jaejoong!"

"Ini rumah kekasihku juga, tujuanku ingin menemuinya sebelum kau menarikku kesini, huh" dengus Jaejoong kesal.

"Kekasihmu? bahkan dia tak mempedulikanmu sama sekali, hahaha...weird couple"

"Terserah, kalau begitu minggir, biarkan aku keluar, kita tak ada urusan disini"

Jaejoong berusaha menyingkirkan tubuh tegap Yunho yang berdiri tepat didepan pintu kamarnya, sepertinya sengaja agar sicantik yang telah membuatnya gemas itu tak mudah untuk keluar.

"Tak semudah itu, ada syaratnya" ujar Yunho cuek.

"Yah"

"Umm, kau bisa memberikan bibir sisa adikku tadi, aku tidak keberatan sama sekali" seringai Yunho mulai menunjukkan kadar kemesumannya.

"I wont, I'm not your boyfriend anymore" tolak Jaejoong keras.

"Umm, tapi kau calon istriku, eoh?"

"Kata siapa?"

"Umma-ku"

Hhhh...

"Hahaha...Hey psycho, psycho angel tepatnya, apa kau tak merindukanku, hmm?" Yunho bergerak pelan mendekati Jaejoong yang berjarak hanya beberapa langkah saja dihadapannya membuat Jaejoong tersurut beberapa langkah kebelakang.

"Yah, berhenti jangan mendekat!" Jaejoong memperingatkan dengan tegas, namun tak sedikitpun membuat Yunho menyurutkan langkahnya. Bahkan sebelah lengan Jaejoong berhasil dicengkeram erat oleh genggaman tangan Yunho hingga tubuhnya dapat dipastikan tak bisa kemana-mana lagi.

"Aku yakin kau merindukan sentuhanku kan?" entah kapan bibir hati itu telah menempel ditelinga sensitif Jaejoong. Berpacaran dan kerap melakukan hubungan intim membuat Yunho telah hafal benar letak bagian tubuh sensitif milik Jaejoong.

Arrghh...

Jaejoong mengerang kembali merasakan geli dilubang telinganya hingga bulu-bulu halusnya meremang.

"Mmhhh, mulai terangsang?" bibir hati itu terus menyusuri tengkuk belakang Jaejoong dan merasakan bulu halus yang berada disana meremang menyebabkan erangan halus dari cherry merah itu.

"Berhentihh Jung!" Jaejoong berusaha keras menahan desahannya, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan keras.

"Wae? tentu saja Jung Changmin tidak pernah tahu titik sensitifmu, arra?" Yunho tak berniat untuk menghentikan aksinya.

"Itu pendapatmu, ia sudah paham dengan lekuk tubuhku, jangan terlalu percaya diri" bohong Jaejoong, bahkan Changmin belum sama sekali menyentuhnya.

"Oh ya? bagaimana bisa? aku tak percaya"

"_Of course, because I'm a bitch"_ bohong Jaejoong lagi, sebenarnya hatinya sakit sekali ketika mengatakan kalimat tersebut.

"TIDAK BOLEH! hanya Jung Yunho yang boleh memilikimu!"

"SIAPA YANG BILANG? I'm a bitch, jadi setiap orang boleh memiliki-ku, kan?" jawab Jaejoong sengit.

"Tidak, Kim Jaejoong hanya milik Jung Yunho"

"Tidak benar, hiks...aku bukan milikmu" Jaejoong mulai terisak.

_"You're mine"_

_"I'm not, you just love my body"_

"Tidak, aku ingin memiliki keseluruhan dirimu, Kitty ya..." mendadak suara Jung Yunho menghalus, ia tak suka melihat Jaejoong-nya menangis.

"Bohong, kau cemburu kepada adikmu sendiri"

"Ayolah, Kim Jaejoong, _I know him as I know my ownself, even He doesn't really love you"_ ujar Yunho penuh penekanan.

_"Liar"_

_"You dont believe me?"_

_"I dont"_

"Kalau kau tak percaya silahkan lihat saja apa yang sedang dilakukannya didalam kamarnya, bahkan disaat seperti ini ia tengah berselingkuh dibelakangmu"

"Ani! aku tak percaya"

"Arraso, sekarang mari kita lihat bersama-sama, kajja..."

"Yah, tidak usah menyeretku!"

Ucap protes Jaejoong saat dengan cepat Yunho menyeretnya keluar dari kamarnya menuju kepintu kamar Changmin yang berada persis disebelah pintu kamarnya.

"Ketuklah, dia tak akan membukakan jika aku yang mengetuknya" ujar Yunho setelah keduanya tiba tepat didepan pintu itu. Dengan setengah hati Jaejoong mulai mengetuk pintu kokoh itu.

"Changmin baby, buka pintunya" panggil Jaejoong sengaja memanggil Changmin dengan mesra menuai wajah masam sang beruang yang berada dibelakangnya melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada memperhatikan gerak-gerik sicantik yang tengah berusaha membuatnya cemburu.

"Nuguya" terdengar suara lantang Changmin dari dalam kamar.

"Changmin-ah, kau tidak mengenali suara kekasihmu ini? keluarlah dan antar aku pulang" kesal Jaejoong membuat wajah tampan Yunho tak dapat menahan senyum mengejeknya.

_Cklek~_

"Kitty ya"

Pintu kamar itu-pun terbuka memperlihatkan apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan oleh sipenghuni selama berada didalam kamar tersebut, terlihat dari keadaan wajah tampan Changmin yang belepotan krim coklat, vanila, stroberi , keju dan susu dimana-mana.

Melihat itu Jaejoong lemas seketika, sedang Jung Yunho tertawa terpingkal-pingkal hingga bergulingan dilantai mansionnya.

"Chang-min-ah...kau tega sekali, hiks..."

.

.

.

**tebece**

**review as always**

**twitt : peya_ok**

**fb : mano shinki**

.

.

Last Note:

Mohon maaf jika ada kesalah pahaman mengenai versi yunjaemin threesome-nya, versi threesome itu akan saya buat setelah saya menamatkan ff ini (chap depan kemungkinan sudah end).

kemudian versi threesome tersebut tidak akan saya publish disini (saya pernah meminta alamat email) tapi ternyata alamat email saengiedeul tidak bisa muncul disini, jadi saya berencana kalau sudah selesai menulis versi threesome nanti akan saya umumkan lagi dimana ffnya akan saya publish, saya belum bisa memastikan yang jelas tidak di ffn ini. sekali lagi mianhe... :(

Last but not least, ijinkan saya berkali-kali memohon maaf atas keterbatasan saya dalam mengetik dan tidak dapat mencantumkan satu persatu nama kalian dihalaman ini, hiks...yang jelas saya mengingat siapa saja yang telah memberikan reviewnya yang berharga. Jeongmal gomawo...*bow

Mohon doanya agar end chap ff yang semakin ngaco ini bisa memuaskan kalian semua, NC? yang mau angkat keteknya, yang keteknya mulus semulus ketek emak jj ntar dikasih NC yang puedes banget deh...

salam YJS


End file.
